Both of Them is My Life
by Akise Mizuno
Summary: Gaara hanya ingin kebahagian untuk keduanya, sebuah senyuman yang akan selalu ditujukan malaikat kembar miliknya. Namun kapankah sebuah kebahagian itu bisa lengkap bila masih ada sebuah rahasia yang selama ini disimpannya. Chapter 5 Update. Last Chap. Mind Rnr?
1. Chapter 1

**Both of Them is My Life**

**Disclaimer:**

Pinjam Charanya sebentar ya Masashi Kishimoto sensei

**Rate:** K+

**Pair:** NaruGaa

Genre: Family n Romance

**Warning:**

Ini Yaoi a.k.a BoyxBoy, shonen-ai, oc

Jika Minna-san anti dengan salah satunya, silahkan klik tombol 'Back' di samping

Here we go…

**Don't Like Don't Read**

"_Otou-chan_ _… Otou-chan_ …" panggil seorang bocah pada seorang pemuda berusia dua puluhan yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Ada apa Yoru-_chan_?"

"Es klim." Tunjuknya pada tukang es krim yang tengah memarkirkan dagangannya di bawah pohon, yang tengah dikerubungi banyak pembeli. Di cuaca panas begini es krim memang salah satu alternatif untuk sedikit mengurangi rasa gerah. Bocah berambut merah itu lalu menunggu reaksi pria yang dipanggilnya _tou-san_ itu berharap keinginanya terpenuhi segera. Namun melihat _tou-san_nya yang masih juga berdiri, tangan mungil itu akhirnya menarik tangan yang sang ayah hingga sampai di dekat penjual es krim. Bocah berambut merah itu kemudian berteriak keras pada sang penjual meminta es krim-nya sembari menunjuk salah satu gambar buah kesukaanya; buah berwarna orange. Mengacuhkan tiap orang yang mungkin terganggu dengan suara cemprengnya. Bocah pemilik mata berwarna sebiru safire itu terus saja tertawa senang melonjak-lonjak meminta cepat akan es krim-nya. Sang ayah berambut merah maroon yang melihat tingkah putra bungsunya itu hanya tersenyum tipis melihat buah hatinya yang kini tersenyum senang dengan mata berbinar melihat penjual es krim yang tengah menambah berbagai toping di es krim-nya.

"Es jeluk … enak." Wajah bahagia jelas terpapar saat es krim itu kini beralih pada tangan sang bocah yang bernama Yoru itu. Lidahnya terus saja menjilati setiap toping yang berserakan penuh pada es cone-nya. Sesekali lelehan es yang tak sempat masuk kemulutnya berceceran di tanah sepanjang perjalanannya ke bangku salah satu bangku dimana ada seorang anak laki-laki yang tengah menunggu keduanya sambil berteduh, mengingat posisi bangku yang juga dinaungi sebuah pohon besar. Sesampainya Yoru dan Gaara langsung mengambil posisi di kiri dan kanan anak tersebut.

"_Nii-chan_ … mau?" tanya Yoru pada seorang anak lelaki sebaya-nya yang duduk disampingnya. Seorang anak laki-laki yang juga memiliki wajah yang sama persis dirinya termasuk rambut merah miliknya.

"Tidak. Makan saja," jawab bocah itu sembari mengelus kepala adiknya. Tersenyum tipis melihat Yoru yang kini berlepotan es krim di sekeliling mulutnya. Bocah itu membuka tas-nya mencari sesuatu dan kemudian membersihkan mulut Yoru dengan sehelai tisu yang ditemukannya di tas ranselnya. Tisu yang selalu dipersiapkan _otou-san_nya bersama barang-barangnya yang lain setiap pagi. Saat keduanya akan ke sekolah.

"Benar, Akumu-_kun_ tidak mau?" tanya Gaara pada Akumu yang juga merupakan anak kandungnya.

"Tidak. Aku tak suka manis, tou-_chan_," jawab bocah berambut merah yang bernama Akumu tersebut datar.

Pria muda berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun itu hanya tersenyum maklum. Walau kelihatan rupa keduanya persis sama namun kedua putranya sangat berbeda dalam sifat dan karakternya.

Sabaku Akumu, putra sulungnya yang berbeda lima menit dari adiknya, Sabaku Yoru. Pendiam, lembut namun lebih cenderung tertutup. Memiliki tingkat kecerdasan lebih dari pada anak seusianya, bersikap lebih dewasa, menyukai ketenangan, mau berbicara hanya dengan segelintir orang. Hanya mau tersenyum dihadapan adiknya dan tak segan-segan menghajar siapa saja yang membuat adiknya menangis.

Sabaku Yoru, putra bungsunya yang sangat ceria atau lebih cenderung ceroboh. Periang sangat menyukai semua yang manis-manis, mudah berteman, manja, dan berisik, lincah, tak mau diam. Selalu membuat orang disekitarnya tertawa karena ulahnya. Suka sekali dengan _nii-san_nya.

Akumu dan Yoru bagaikan duplikat sang ayah tentu saja tanpa lingkar hitam yang menjadi ciri khas sang ayah akibat insomnia berkepanjangan. Keduanya berkulit putih, berambut merah maroon walau kalau diperhatikan lebih lama merah pada Yoru lebih cerah dibandingkan kakaknya terlintas warna kekuningan yang tidak kentara. Hanya saja mata mereka yang berbeda, Akumu bermata _cobalt blue_ sedangkan Yoru _blue safire_, dan _tou-san_nya sendiri bermata hijau jade. Kedua bocah yang kini tengah asyik duduk dan bercanda di salah satu bangku taman ini adalah putra Sabaku Gaara, seorang pengusaha muda baru di salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Konoha. Pengusaha yang mulai naik sejak setahun lalu walau perusahaanya sendiri sudah berdiri sejak lima tahun lalu.

Saat ini Gaara dan kedua anaknya berada di sebuah taman yang tak jauh dari kantornya. Setelah menjemput keduanya tadi, Gaara mengajak keduanya untuk bermain di taman yang tak jauh dari kantornya yang selalu padat dikunjungi. Walau tak menyukai keramaian setidaknya bersama Akumu dan Yoru, Gaara bisa sedikit melepas penat karena pekerjaan kantornya.

Mata pria itu masih saja menatap teduh pada kedua anaknya. Senyum tipis terhias dibibirnya saat melihat keduanya mulai bercanda. Sesekali tampak tangan jahil Yoru sampai ke pipi Akumu, yang dibalas deathglare oleh Akumu, namun Yoru hanya tertawa melihatnya tak mempan dengan tatapan andalan Akumu yang sudah dikenalnya sejak lahir. Malah tangannya sekali lagi mencolek es krim dan menyentuhkannya ke bibir Akumu. Padahal Yoru tahu kalau Akumu benci dengan es krim atau lebih tepatnya benci manis apa pun itu jenisnya.

"Lihat, mereka berdua kembar … lucu ya … tapi _kaa-san_nya mana ya?"

"Pasti istrinya bahagia ya, punya suami yang penyayang begitu. Eh, bukankah itu pengusaha sukses yang ada di majalah kemarin?"

"Benar-benar keluarga bahagia, sayang ibunya tak kelihatan."

Gaara sedikit tertegun mendengar berbagai penuturan para pengunjung taman yang kebetulan melintas di sekitar mereka. Tentu saja kedua bocah kembar yang masih terus saja bercanda itu tak sadar kalau selalu menarik orang-orang untuk mendekat dan memperhatikan segala tingkahnya. Bakat alami mungkin. Sedikit perih Gaara menyadarinya alasannya mengapa. Tak ingin mendengar hal lainnya yang mungkin hanya membuka lukanya. Gaara kemudian mendekati Akumu dan Yoru berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuhnya pada kedua bocah yang langsung menatapnya bingung.

"Akumu-_kun_, Yoru-_chan_ bagaimana kalau kita pulang."

"Tapi … _Tou-chan_, bukankah kita balu tiba?" rengek Yoru tak rela, kepalanya tertunduk lesu mendengar permintaan _tou-san_nya tak ingin meninggalkan taman yang jarang didatanginya belakangan ini.

Gaara hanya mengelus pelan kepala bocah yang kini berusia lima tahun itu. "Besok kita kemari lagi bagaimana?" bujuk Gaara pada putra bungsunya itu.

"_Tou-chan_ bohong. Besok pasti sibuk kelja lagi," lirih Yoru semakin menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan air mata yang mungkin akan turun. Walau cengeng dan mudah menangis Yoru tak pernah mau menangis dihadapan Gaara.

Gaara tertegun mendengar perkataan Yoru. Dirinya tahu kesibukannya akhir-akhir ini membuatnya harus meninggalkan keduanya dalam waktu lama. Apa lagi sejak perusahaannya menunjukkan kearah perkembangan yang baik, hampir kebanyakan waktunya dihabiskan di kantor dan membuat keduanya harus menghabiskan banyak waktu di play group. Tadi saja Gaara terlambat dua jam menjemput keduanya dan membuat Yoru mendiamkannya. Untung saja saat dia ajak ke taman senyum sehangat mentari itu kembali menghias senyum dibibirnya. Polos. Berpikir sejenak, Gaara mencoba merangkai kata yang mungkin bisa membantunya, "_Tou-san _ janji kita akan kemari lagi besok. Bagaimana?"

Namun Yoru masih betah berdiam diri, tak ingin meninggalkan salah satu tempat favoritenya ini. Lagi pula _tou-san_nya sudah terlalu sering berjanji demikian. Tapi jarang sekali bisa ditepati. Es krim ditangan Yoru pun mulai meleleh karena sang empunya kini tak lagi tertarik dengan benda dingin berasa manis tersebut.

"Yolu, ayo pulang," ujar Akumu akhirnya pada adiknya yang masih bergeming. Kasihan juga melihat tou-sannya yang mulai kebingungan membujuk Yoru, lagi pula adiknya itu sedikit keras kepala dan egois.

Mendengar perintah _nii-san_nya, Yoru mentengadahkan kepalanya menatap wajah Akumu yang mulai serius padanya, tak lama Yoru menganggukkan kepalanya. Menjulurkan salah satu tangannya, minta bergandengan bersama Akumu. Tak ingin adiknya nanti berubah pikiran, Akumu langsung saja menggenggam tangan kecil adiknya kemudian berdiri dan berjalan bersama dengan tousan-nya mengiringi dari belakang. Akumu tersenyum kecil, bagi dirinya Yoru-lah orang yang paling disayanginya, _Tou-san_nya nomor dua.

Gaara tertawa geli di dalam hati melihat interaksi kedua anaknya ini. Akumu selalu bisa menangani Yoru yang terkadang keras kepala. Dan Yoru selalu bisa membuat Akumu tersenyum. Benar-benar anak yang manis dan Gaara sangat bersyukur akan itu. 'Tapi kenapa rasanya aku jadi nomor dua diantara mereka ya?' keluhnya dalam hati.

Ketiganya lalu menuju sebuah parkiran, menaiki sebuah mobil berwarna metalik merah milik Gaara. Akumu dan Yoru menempati bangku di belakang. Membiarkan _tou-san_nya berada sendirian di depan sana mengemudikan mobil. Jalanan yang sedikit sepi membuat perjalanan kali ini tak memakan waktu banyak. Tak lama ketiganya sampai di sebuah rumah bergaya eropa yang tak terlalu besar berwarna biru pastel, minimalis. Terdapat sebuah taman hijau yang mengelilingi rumah kediaman Sabaku itu dengan pohon-pohon rindang menaunginya. Patung-patung yunani kuno juga tampak menghiasai di setiap sudut halaman dan sebuah kolam kecil juga tampak berada di kiri rumah. Rumah yang cukup berbeda atau mungkin aneh diantara para tetangga yang kebanyakan bergaya sederhana apa lagi ada perumahan tradisional juga di sini.

"Otou-chan, tidak kembali ke kantol?" tanya Akumu saat mereka sudah berada di ruang tamu.

"Tidak, hari ini _tou-san_ cuti. Lagi pula tou-san ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama kalian hari ini," jawab Gaara.

Mengerti kalau tak yang dipertanyakan lagi, Akumu kemudian beranjak mendekati Yoru yang sudah lebih dulu menonton tv. Tak ada ruginya juga kalau _tou-san_nya ada dirumah begitu pikirnya.

Gaara kemudian masuk ke dapur yang menyatu dengan ruang keluarga dimana terdapat sebuah meja berbentuk seperti _counter_; untuk menyiapkan makanan untuk anak-anaknya. Walau mereka masih kecil Gaara tak pernah menyewa pembantu atau pun _babysitter _karena baginya membesarkan mereka berdua adalah tanggung jawabnya dan tak butuh bantuan orang lain. Walau setiap hari harus menitipkan mereka berdua di _play group_ setidaknya Gaara berusaha mencari waktu luang untuk menemani keduanya. Apa lagi Gaara baru satu tahun ini bersama keduanya yang sebelumnya dititipkan pada kakak perempuannya di Suna. Dan tentu saja Gaara tak akan mau melewatkan perkembangan keduanya.

"Akumu-_kun,_ Yoru-_chan._ Malam ini mau makan apa?" tanya Gaara dari balik counter yang berada tak jauh dari kedua anaknya.

"Lamen!" teriak Yoru tak mengalihkan pandangannya pada acara anak-anak kesukaannya. Tampak adegan pahlawan yang tengah mengalahkan seekor monster rubah.

"Telselah _tou-chan_ asal jangan lamen," ucap Akumu tak memperdulikan perkataan Yoru sebelumnya.

"Eh? _Nii-chan_ tapi lamen itu enak lo?" ujar Yoru heran pada kakak lima menitnya itu.

"Tidak. Milip cacing begitu, mending hambulger," bantah Akumu yang sejak awal tak menyukai makanan favorite _otouto-_nya itu.

"Tidak mau. Lamen!" teriak Yoru tak mau mengalah.

"Hambulger!"

"Lamen!"

"Hambulger. Tak ada makanan yang bernama 'lamen' di dunia ini. Sudah dilalang."

"Grrr … _Nii-chan_ jahat." Yoru segera menindih kakak lima menitnya itu hingga terhempas ke lantai. Pergulatan para bocah pun tak terhindari. Saling serang satu dan lainnya. Kedua tangan dan kaki keduanya saling menghantam, dan bergulingan di sepanjang lantai ruang tamu. Tak mau mengalah satu sama lain.

Gaara yang melihat pertarungan perebutan makan malam yang mulai memanas itu terpaksa melerai keduanya sebelum rumahnya hancur berantakan dan harus memanggil jasa pembantu untuk kesekian kalinya. Gaara menarik belakang baju keduanya dan mengangkatnya ke udara. Akumu di tangan kanan dan Yoru ditangan kiri.

"Apa kalian tak bisa berdamai. Kenapa tiap malam harus meributkan hal yang sama setiap harinya?" tanya Gaara kesal, namun keduanya tak memperdulikan perkataan Gaara. Gaara hanya bisa menghela napas melihat keduanya yang kini malah adu deathglare di udara, apa yang terjadi dengan bocah manis beberapa jam yang lalu. Sepertinya Gaara lupa mengatakan sifat jahil Akumu yang hanya kambuh pada adiknya saat tak seorang pun melihatnya lebih tepatnya saa bersama orang-orang yang dikenalnya. Bertengkar itu hobinya, tak suka kalau ada yang membuat Yoru menangis kecuali dirinya.

"Ayo, baikkan. Atau kalian mau tidur bareng kyuubi di luar," ancam Gaara melihat keduanya yang masih acuh dan berperang dengan alternatif lain; uji ketajaman mata.

Kedua bocah yang mendengar kata Kyuubi itu langsung merinding ketakutan. Siapa yang mau tidur dengan serigala yang bahkan lebih galak dari tou-sannya. Serigala bermata merah yang sudah ada sejak sebelum mereka lahir. Serigala peliharaan yang selalu mencakar tiap kali keduanya bergantian memberi makan, hanya pada _tou-san_nya lah binatang langka itu mau menundukkan kepalanya.

Yoru melirik takut-takut pada Akumu, walau sebenarnya sedikit tak rela kalau harus duluan mengatakannya. Tapi kakaknya satu ini tak akan mau meminta maaf duluan bahkan walau harus ditunggu sampai hari kiamat pun. "Baik … lah … maaf _nii-chan_."

" … "

"Akumu?" tanya Gaara melihat Akumu yang tak menolehkan kepalanya sedari tadi. Acuh.

"Iya … _gomen ne_, _Tou-chan_, Yolu-_chan_."

"Bagus itu baru putra _tou-san_. Malam ini _tou-san_ buatkan ramen dan hamburger bagaimana?"

"Hoolee!" Yoru langsung berteriak senang tak mengingat kalau dirinya masih 'digantung' Gaara di udara, dan tentu saja itu membuat tangan Gaara sedikit pegal akibat gerakan tiba-tiba yang dilakukan Yoru. Gaara kemudian segera melepaskan bocah kembar itu. Keduanya segera berlari saling mendahului menuju meja makan dan mencoba memanjat ke atas kursi yang tentu saja tak akan sampai. Gaara hanya terkekeh pelan kemudian membantu keduanya untuk duduk di kursi tinggi milik Akumu dan Yoru. Biru untuk Akumu dan kuning untuk Yoru.

"Duduk manis di sana dan jangan bertengkar," ujar Gaara kembali ke pekerjaannya membuatkan makan malam. Tak lama Gaara selesai menyiapkan keduanya. Semangkuk besar ramen, dua porsi hamburger, serta semangkuk sup miso untuknya—sisa kemarin malam. Akumu dan Yoru segera menyerbu makanan buatan tou-sannya. Gaara hanya memandang keduanya yang lahap menghabiskan makan malamnya. Walau mereka berdua begitu berbeda dan sering kali bertengkar karena hal sepele tapi baik Akumu maupun Yoru tak pernah kesulitan untuk menghabiskan makanan kesukaannya. Seulas senyum selalu bertenger dibibir Gaara saat melihat keduanya namun observasi kecilnya terhenti saat mendengar suara batuk dari Yoru.

"Uhuk … Uhuk … "

Gaara segera menyambar segelas air minum dan memberikannya pada Yoru. Sesekali ditepuknya punggung Yoru pelan. "Sudah _tou-san_ bilang, makan itu pelan-pelan, Yo-_chan_."

"Eh … he … he … habis lamen _tou-chan_ enak," jawab Yoru sambil tertawa memamerkan gigi putihnya yang berjejer rapi.

Terkesiap Gaara mendengar penuturan Yoru, seraut wajah Gaara berubah sendu. 'Kenapa kau makin mirip dia Yo-chan?' Tersadar, Gaara lalu mengambil serbet dan mengusapkannya pada daerah sekitar mulut Yoru, anak ini memang tak pernah bisa rapi tiap kali makan apa-pun.

"Sudah lanjutkan lagi makannya lagi."

"_Tou-chan_ baik-baik saja?" tanya Akumu yang cemas melihat perubahan raut wajah Gaara barusan, Gaara hanya menggeleng pelan. Kadang memiliki anak yang memiliki intuisi tajam membuatnya repot juga. "Aku-_kun_ lanjutkan saja makannya ya."

Ketiganya kembali melanjutkan acara makan yang sempat tertunda. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menyelesaikannya walau kembali pertengkaran kecil mewarnainya disela waktu makan. setelahnya Gaara mengajak keduanya untuk bermain games yang baru saja didapatnya tadi; meminta—memerintah— bawahannya mencarinya ke toko games. Keduanya terlihat senang dan langsung duduk manis di depan tv. Menghabiskan waktu yang jarang bisa tercipta beberapa waktu yang lalu. Gelak tawa bergantian menghiasi suasana diantara perebutan kecil Akumu dan Yoru memenangkan permainan. Kali ini Gaara hanya menonton saja dan membiarkan keduanya adu mulut bahkan adu pukul, namanya juga kakak adik.

.

.

.

.

Gaara menatap jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.00 malam. Sudah waktunya untuk tidur bagi keduanya. Akumu dan Yoru ternyata sudah tertidur di tengah permainan tadi. Bahkan keduanya sudah pulas tertidur dengan posisi yang saling berhadapan. Bahkan Yoru tengah asyik mengemut jempol jarinya dengan tangan lainnya memeluk Akumu. Kalau tidur Yoru memang lebih berantakan dibandingkan dengan Akumu yang tidurnya rapi.

Gaara kemudian mengangkatnya satu persatu ke kamar si kembar. Sebuah kamar yang di dominasi warna orange terang. Sebuah bed dengan cover serigala berwarna biru. Gaara kemudian menyelimutinya seraya mengecup kening keduanya pelan. "Oyasumi, sayang."

Gaara menutup pintu itu perlahan. Namun dirinya tak lekas beralih menuju kamar yang tepat berada di kamar sikembar. Gaara hanya bersandar di depan pintu. Sedikit menghela napas pelan, kakinya kemudian beranjak menuju kamarnya sendiri. Dibaringkannya tubuhnya pada sebuah bed berukuran queen itu.

Gaara menutup matanya pelan sembari memijit pelan keningnya. _"Sampai kapan aku bisa menyimpan semua ini?"_ pikiran dan hatinya terasa letih. Mengingat sebuah percakapan kecil yang dilontarkan oleh Yoru pada Akumu yang tak sengaja didengarnya dibalik pintu saat keduanya sedang bermain dihalaman beberapa hari yang lalu.

Flashback

"_Ne, nii-chan_? ... _Kaa-chan_ dimana?" tanya Yoru tiba-tiba saat mereka sedang bermain di bak pasir dihalaman.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba beltanya begitu?" tanya Akumu balik pada adik kembarnya itu.

"Kemalin… Akane-_chan_ bilang kalau semua punya kaa-chan, tapi Yolu tak pelnah _lihat kaa-chan_," ujar Yoru sembari masih mengaduk pasir ingin membentuk gua besar.

"_Kaa-chan_ di sulga," jawab Akumu singkat tak mengalihkan perhatiannya pada gundukan tanah yang mulai berbentuk istana ditangannya.

"Eh? sulga … dimana? Ayo cali _kaa-chan, nii-chan,"_ ucap Yoru bersemangat tak sadar kalau pasir mulai beterbangan karena gerakan Yoru yang berdiri tiba-tiba.

Akumu yang melihat reaksi Yoru hanya menggeleng pelan, terlalu maklum dengan semua tingkah lakunya. "Kata _Temali-baa-chan, Kaa-chan_ sudah pelgi ke sculga. Tempatnya jauh, Yolu-_chan_."

"Oh …" Yoru hanya menganggukkan kepalanya entah mengerti atau tidak. "_Tou-chan_ tahu?" tanya Yoru lagi.

"Entahlah … _nii-chan_ tidak tahu … tapi kata _Temali-baachan_, jangan tanyakan soal _kaa-chan_ sama _tou-chan,_ ya."

"Engh." Yoru mengangguk setuju pada permintaan Akumu.

"Janji?" tanya Akumu sembari menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Janji." Yoru kemudian menyambut jari kelingking Akumu dan mengaitkan jari mereka berdua. Keduanya lalu bernyanyi riang sembari menggoyang-goyangkan jari keduanya.

"Janji halus ditepati, siyapa yang ingkal janji bakal disuluh minum selibu jalum."

Flahback End

Itukah mengapa keduanya tak pernah menanyakan perihal ibu mereka kepada Gaara? Padahal mereka pasti selalu merindukannya, acap kali Gaara mendapati keduanya mengalirkan air mata saat sedang tertidur dan bergumam 'kaa-chan'. Memimpikan sosok seorang kaa-san.

Perasaan Gaara semakin sesak saat mendengarnya. Seandainya dia bisa dia akan menukarkan apa pun untuk kebahagian keduanya. Tapi mungkinkah semua itu terjadi saat kini Gaara harus terus berbohong pada keduanya. Gaara sangat berterima kasih Temari mau membuatkan kebohongan kecil pada kedua anak polos yang bahkan tak mengerti apa-apa itu. Tapi sampai kapankah semua sandiwara ini bisa bertahan. Tak mungkin Gaara mengatakan kebenarannya, Sebuah kenyataan yang hanya diketahui keluarga besarnya yang selama ini yang disimpannya selama bertahun-tahun. "Seandainya saja kau ada di sini, mungkin ini akan lebih mudah, Naruto."

**Keep** or **Delete**?

**A/N:** Hai, hai ada yang kangen ma author satu ini?#narsis … Minna kali ini Mizu bawa fict baru yang lumayan ringan konflik. Mencuri waktu buat ngepublish fict yang sudah lama ada di leppi. Padahal lagi sibuk buat cari kerja malah masih nyempatin buat ngetikT.T

Ada yang sadar dengan nama Oc yang Mizu pakai? Itu bukan Mizu lo, tapi Oc kepunyaan Mizu yang memang sudah lama ada cuma baru bisa muncul sekarang.

Boleh Mizu pendapatnya dengan review dikotak boru bawah Minna? Konkrit, kritik, dan saran dinantikan.

**-Mizu-**


	2. Chapter 2

Sementara itu di sebuah kamar di perumahan mewah yang berada di sisi pantai. Seorang pria berambut pirang jabrik yang tengah tertidur tiba-tiba berteriak keras. Keringat mengalir deras diwajahnya. Jantungnya pun berdetak kencang. Bahkan sekarang napasnya tampak tak beraturan terlihat dari dadanya yang turun naik dengan cepat.

_Klik._

"Naruto kau baik-baik saja?" Seorang wanita berambut merah muda masuk setelah menyalakan lampu di kamar sahabatnya itu. Gadis berusia sekitar dua puluh lima tahunan itu mendekati Naruto yang tampak setelah mendengar suara keras dari kamarrnya yang berada di sebelah kamar Naruto.

"Sakura …" lirih Naruto berucap matanya menatap nanar gadis yang selama ini banyak membantunya.

"Ada apa? Kau bermimpi buruk lagi?" Gadis yang dipanggil Sakura oleh Naruto itu lalu duduk dipinggir kasur milik Naruto. Tangannya beralih mengambil segelas air yang tersedia di atas meja dan memberikannya pada Naruto.

"A—aku bermimpi Sakura … seseorang berambut merah tengah menangis … apa kau mengenalnya?" tanya Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Memangku erat gelas berisi air yang baru saja diminumnya di kedua tangannya.

Sakura hanya menggeleng pelan. "Sudahlah, mungkin itu hanya sekedar mimpi bukan? Lebih baik kau tidur lagi Naruto, tubuhmu masih belum stabil. Apa lagi kau baru saja 'bangun' bukan? Mungkin kau merindukan Kushina _baa-san_," ujar gadis berambut serupa namanya itu menenangkan Naruto yang masih belum pulih benar kesehatannya. Dirinya takut pikiran berlebihan Naruto akan membuat keadaannya memburuk.

'Tidak, itu bukan hanya sekedar bunga tidurku. Dan dia juga bukan wanita … Aku merasa benar-benar mengenalnya, hanya saja wajahnya tak terlalu jelas diingatanku … hatiku sakit saat melihat air mata mengalir diwajahnya.'

"Tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja, istirahatlah yang cukup kita akan mengunjungi sebuah kota beberapa hari lagi dan aku sudah menghubunginya. Aku tak mau kau sakit menjelang hari itu, Naruto," ujar Sakura cemas saat melihat raut sedih dan tatapan sendu dari langit biru milik Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat raut wajah cemas Sakura kemudian hanya mengangguk. Tak ingin membiarkan orang yang selama ini berada di sampingnya khawatir.

"Baiklah, selamat tidur Naruto." Sakura lalu mematikan sakelar lampu dan beralih keluar meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

'Apa itu barusan …? Siapa kau sebenarnya? Kenapa wajahmu bergitu sedih begitu, dan kenapa hatiku terasa sakit begini. Kumohon jangan menangis lagi.'

**Both of Them is My Life**

**Disclaimer:**

Pinjam Charanya sebentar ya Masashi Kishimoto sensei

**Rate:** K+

Pair: **NaruGaa**

Genre: Family n Romance

**Warning:**

Ini Yaoi a.k.a BoyxBoy, shonen-ai, oc, typo, **M-preg**

**Keterangan:**

"blablabla" talk

'blablabla' mind

**Jika Minna-san anti dengan salah satunya, silahkan klik tombol 'Back' di samping**

Here we go…

**Don't Like Don't Read**

"_Otou-chan_ … _otou-chan_ … ayo bangun."

Gaara mengerjapkan matanya dan menggosoknya pelan. Rasanya déjà vu mendengar panggilan barusan. Ingin rasanya berdiri namun Gaara merasakan adanya beban yang bertambah pada tubuhnya, menyulitknya untuk bergerak. Matanya teralih ke arah depan, dilihatnya Yoru yang tengah duduk santai di atas perutnya sembari memamerkan cengirannya.

"_Tou-chan_ pemalas." Kali ini suara Akumu yang kini ikut duduk di tempat tidurnya membuat Gaara melebarkan matanya. Tidak biasanya kedua bocah kembar ini bisa bangun sendiri tanpa dibangunkan terlebih dahulu.

"Kalian sudah bangun? Pagi sekali?" Gaara menguap sebentar lalu menggendong Yoru di tangannya dan menggandeng Akumu menuju ke ruang tengah.

"Tadi ada telepon _Tou-chan_," ujar Akumu berucap sembari kembali tidur-tiduran di sofa.

Gaara menatap jam yang tergantung di dinding pukul 05.00 apa mereka berdua terbangun karena adanya telepon, tak biasa. Biasanya ada gempa bumi pun kedua bocah tukang tidur ini tak akan pernah bisa bangun.

"Dali kantol, tapi langsung dimatikan akumu _nii-chan_, _tou-chan_," ujar Yoru ikut berbaring di samping Akumu. Matanya masih sayu dan mengantuk karena terbangun tiba-tiba. Tepatnya terbangun karena ditarik Akumu yang terbangun lebih dahulu mencari sumber yang membuat mereka terbangun—telepon rumah.

"Belicik pagi-pagi," tambah Akumu kesal. Kesal karena waktu tidurnya terganggu.

Gaara kemudian beralih pada sebuah telepon rumah di atas meja tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Gaara segera mengecek dengan menekan salah satu tombol supaya bisa menyambung kembali pada panggilan terakhir yang masuk kerumahnya. Tak lama suara sambungan mulai terdengar pertanda seseorang di seberang sana tengah mengangkat panggilannya.

"_Gaara! Katakan kepada kedua bocah itu jangan seenaknya mematikan telepon saat aku berbicara. Tak tahukan sejak dua jam yang lalu aku menelponmu tapi tak ada yang mengangkat!" teriak seseorang keras dari ujung sana._

"Kau berisik, Neji. Dan itu bukan salah kedua putraku," jawab Gaara tenang menghadapi teriakan yang memekakkan telinganya barusan. Gaara tahu persis siapa itu.

"_Hah … terserahlah, keadaan gawat Gaara, pagi ini kau harus ke sapporo. Cabang di sana bermasalah."_

"… Baiklah. Kau jaga Akumu dan Yoru seharian ini," ujar Gaara datar memutuskannya cepat tanpa berpikir dan bertanya terlebih dahulu.

"_Ta—tapi Gaa—"_

"—Kau jaga mereka, dan akan kuselesaikan semuanya secepatnya pagi ini aku akan langsung berangkat. Sebaiknya kau mampir ke sini sebelum ke kantor," ujar Gaara lagi tak membiarkan lawan bicaranya membantah lebih jauh.

"… _Yah, baiklah. Semoga aku masih hidup hidup besok."_

"Jangan berlebihan, anakku yang manis itu tak akan bisa membunuhmu mungkin hanya membuatmu masuk rumah sakit saja kok," ujar Gaara santai tak memperdulikan decak kekesalan dari sana.

"_Gaaarrrraaa ….! Itu sama saja. Yah sudah aku kerumahmu sekarang."_

_Tek. _

Gaara menaruh ganggang telepon itu kemudian beralih pada kedua bocah yang ternyata kembali tertidur bersama. Pantas saja tak ada suara sedikit pun. Gaara mengusap pelan kepala keduanya. Menatap lembut pada wajah yang bahkan tak mirip sama sekali dengan dirinya. Walau semua orang mengatakan kalau Akumu dan Yoru sangat mirip dengannya namun bagi Gaara keduanya tak memiliki kemiripan apa pun dengannya kecuali rambut merah dan kulit putih—hanya itu sumbangan Gaara pada malaikat kembar yang tengah tertidur ini. Bahkan sifat keduanya lebih banyak di dominasi oleh 'Dia'

Gaara mengambil selimut dari kamarnya dan menyelimuti mereka berdua, lagi pula ini masih terlalu pagi untuk keduanya bangun. Gaara kemudian bergegas mandi karena dia yakin Neji sebentar lagi datang mengingat jarak rumahnya tak jauh dari sini. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama Gaara sudah berpakaian rapi—dengan stelan kantornya—dan membawa sebuah tas kerja berwarna hitam bersamanya.

Teringat akan sesuatu Gaara melepas jasnya dan menggulung lengan bajunya hati-hati, agar tak terlalu kusut nanti. Tangannya bergerak lincah mengolah adonan yang didapatnya dari kulkas. Dan menuangnya dalam sebuah cetakan kemudian memanggangnya. Tak lama tiga piring pancake siap untuk sarapan.

"Dasar, padahal sudah rapi begitu, masih ingat juga membuat sarapan." Suara seseorang yang tiba-tiba masuk membuat Gaara menolehkan kepalanya melihat seorang pria berambut coklat panjang dengan stelan kerja kantor berwarna hitam.

"Anakku bisa mati kelaparan kalau ditinggal denganmu," ucap Gaara kembali menekuni pekerjaanya membuat sarapan. Hanya tinggal membuat dua gelas susu.

Pemuda beriris sewarna lavender itu hanya memutar matanya bosan. Terlalu biasa mendengar kalimat tajam milik Gaara. "Kau kejam Gaara, yang ada juga kedua iblis kecil itu yang mengantarku ke neraka."

"Yah, dengan senang hati aku akan mengunjungi pemakamanmu," balas Gaara mengacuhkan kehadiran kehadiran tamunya. Lagi pula Neji tak pantas dianggap tamu juga, karena dia adalah partner kerja—wakilnya di perusahaan— sekaligus sahabat karib Gaara.

"Dasar tak punya perasaan. Ya sudah ini semua dokumen yang kau perlukan saat di sana. Aku sudah menyortirnya semalam." Neji lalu meletakkan dokumen tebal yang dibawanya di atas tas Gaara.

"Mana kedua iblis kecil itu aku tak mendengar suaranya?" tanya Neji heran tak biasanya rumah Gaara bisa sehening ini sejak kedatangan kedua putranya satu tahun yang lalu.

"Mereka tertidur lagi. Gara-gara panggilanmu juga kan yang membuat mereka terbangun pagi pagi begini."

"Itu salahmu Gaara, handphonemu mati terpaksa menelpon kerumahkan. Kalau bukan keadaan darurat aku juga tak mau melakukannya." Neji lalu duduk di salah satu kursi yang berada diseberang counter mencomot salah satu pancake yang disediakan Gaara. Segelas kopi panas juga sudah tersedia di sana. Neji sudah sejak lama mengenal Gaara jadi rumah ini sudah dianggap rumahnya sendiri. Apa lagi semua penghuninya juga sudah mengenalnya, walau dirinya harus selalu jadi korban kejahilan kedua malaikat milik Gaara.

"Kenapa bukan kau saja yang langsung kesana kalau begitu, bukankah kau bisa menyelesaikanya, Neji?" tanya Gaara sambil ikut duduk dan menyeruput kopinya pelan. Tampak asap putih yang ikut mengepul pertanda minumannya masih panas.

"Aku malas. Lagi pula beberapa hari lagi sahabat baikku akan datang."

"Hyuuga egois."

"Sudah takdir."

Sebenarnya Gaara tak keberatan jika harus keluar kota hanya untuk mengurus cabang perusahaannya. Hanya saja dirinya cemas bila terlalu sering meninggalkan sikembar, tapi syukurlah kadang kala Neji bersuka rela menjaganya selama Gaara pergi.

Gaara kemudian meletakkan gelasnya kemudian berdiri menyambar jas yang disampirnya di sandaran kursi tak lupa tas dan dokumen yang diberikan Neji. "Baiklah aku berangkat, jangan lupa antarkan mereka ke _play group_ sebelum kau ke kantor."

"Baik lah Sabaku-_sama_. Hati-hati di jalan ya yang mulia," canda Neji pada Gaara membuat sang empunya mendelik kesal.

_Bletak._

"Jangan mempermainkanku. Jaga mereka dengan baik kalau ada luka segores saja aku yang akan mengantarmu ke neraka Hyuu—ga," ancam Gaara yang kemudian ditanggapi anggukan ketakutan Neji. Gaara kemudian pergi keluar rumah setelah mencium kening kedua anaknya yang masih pulas tertidur. "_Tou-san_ berangkat sayang."

Neji hanya tersenyum simpul melihat interaksi Gaara dengan kedua anaknya. Mengenal Gaara beberapa tahun yang lalu membuatnya sedikit tahu bagaimana sifat dan perilaku atasannya. Awalnya Neji sempat kaget melihat perubahan raut wajah yang biasanya dingin itu berubah dihadapan kedua bocah kembar yang datang setahun lalu. Neji tak pernah menyangka kalau seorang Sabaku Gaara juga memiliki tatapan selembut itu. Sebenarnya Neji tak pernah tahu kalau Gaara sudah menikah bahkan memiliki dua orang anak, tapi Neji tak pernah menanyakannya karena sepertinya Gaara sendiri enggan membahas hal tersebut. Mata lavender milik Neji tak pernah beralih dari pria berambut merah itu hingga kemudian Gaara menghilang di balik pintu.

"Sekarang waktunya mempersiapkan diri dari badai sebenarnya," ujar Neji sembari menghela napas pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Akumu … Yoru … Ayo bangun."

Kedua bocah yang tengah menutup mata itu masih saja mengacuhkan panggilan Neji walau sudah dipanggil hingga ribuan kali sejak tadi.

"Aku bingung bagaimana Gaara bisa membangunkan kedua bocah tukang tidur ini. Disiram air, yang ada Gaara bakal memanggangku hidup-hidup nanti. Dicubit, aku langsung diantar ke neraka, lalu bagaimana membangunkannya?" Neji hanya mentoel-toel kedua pipi gempal kedua bocah itu. Walau sudah berumur lima tahun tapi keduanya masih mirip bayi ketimbang balita.

"Paman kuntilanak kenapa ada di sini?" tanya Akumu tiba-tiba sembari duduk dan mengusap matanya pelan.

Terkejut Neji saat ada yang menjawab pernyataannya. "Eh? Sejak kapan kau bangun Akumu?"

"Sejak paman hensyhin jadi banci tadi paman kuntilanak," jawab Akumu santai dan menguap pelan, sepertinya waktu tidurnya masih belum cukup.

"Henchin? Siapa yang kau panggil banci bocah nakal?"

"Hensyhin paman … sepelti pilem ninja di tipi, bisa belubah-belubah. Lambut paman kan panjang milip kakak cantik."

Hah, dasar bocah. "Sekarang bangunkan Yoru. Dari tadi bocah kebo ini tak bangun-bangun," ujar Neji menunjuk Yoru dengan dagunya.

"Kalau mau bangunkan Yolu-_chan_ begini paman." Akumu lalu memencet hidung Yoru dengan kedua tangannya keras. Tak lama tangan adik kembarnya itu menggapai-gapaikan tangannya ke udara karena kekurangan oksigen. Neji segera menarik tangan Akumu sebelum bocah itu membunuh adiknya, dan Neji akan menjadi penghuni dunia lain karena dituduh membunuh adik sikembar.

"Huwaaah … _Nii-chan_ sudah Yolu bilang, jangan begitu lagi kalau Yolu mati bagaimana?"

"Bagus. Aku jadi anak _tou-chan_ satu-satunya."

"_Nii-chan _ jahat." Yoru hanya bisa menggembungkan kedua pipinya kesal.

Neji hanya tertawa miris melihatnya. Kalau sudah besar bisa dipastikan Akumu bakal jadi Gaara kedua. Dan sejak kapan keduanya mengerti kata mati? Kebanyakan main game tak baik juga untuk perkembangan keduanya. "Sudahlah, Ayo mandi, _Tou-san_ kalian sudah berangkat dari tadi. Paman akan mengantar kalian ke play group nanti."

"_Tou-chan_ pelgi lagi ya paman?" tanya Yoru pelan. Membuat Neji menghentikan niatnya hendak berdiri. Neji hanya terdiam sebentar kemudian mengelus kepala Yoru pelan. "Tenang saja sebentar lagi _tou-san_ kalian juga pulang."

"Tenang saja, _tou-chan_ pasti pulang, Yolu-chan," tambah Akumu pada Yoru yang sepertinya marah karena lagi-lagi Gaara melanggar janjinya kemarin. Berharap adiknya yang terlalu polos itu bisa mengerti, namun ternyata Akumu salah Yoru masih terdiam. Selintas ide kemudian didapatnya dan dia yakin bisa membuat Yoru senang.

"Itu benar jadi ayo sekarang turun kalian harus sekolah bukan?" ujar Neji berusaha membujuk Yoru.

"Sekolah libul paman," ucap Akumu tiba-tiba menghentikan gerakan tangan Neji yang hendak meraih tangan Yoru.

"Eh benarkah? Gaara tak mengatakannya tadi."

"Psssttt … _Nii-chan_ siapa bilang? Bukannya hali ini ada lomba ya di sekolah?" bisik Yoru pelan pada kakak lima menitnya itu tak menyangka kakaknya akan berbohong begitu.

"Diam saja. Hali ini kita bolos, _nii-chan_ mau main ke kantol _tou-chan_. Yolu mau main di taman lagi kan?" balas Akumu kembali berbisik berharap Neji tak mendengar percakapan kecil mereka. "Jadi bantu _nii-chan_ yah."

Yoru hanya mengangguk senang mendengarnya, diantara semua tempat di dunia ini entah kenapa bocah pecinta manis ini sangat menyukai taman di dekat kantor _tou-san_nya.

Neji yang melihat kedua bocah dihadapannya terus saja berbicara berdua membuatnya mengerutkan kening. "Apa yang kalian bisik-bisik begitu? Akumu? Yoru? Kalian berdua tidak membohongi paman, kan?"

"Tidak, kalau paman tak pelcaya pelgi saja sekalang ke sekolah. Pasti bu gulu bilang hali ini tidak ada pelajalan." Dengan yakinnya Akumu menjawab pertanyannya Neji dengan lancarnya.

"Hmnn benarkah?" tanya Neji dengan pandangan selidik tak percaya dengan perkataan Akumu.

"Benar, Paman … Pelcayalah …" Keduanya kemudian mengeluarkan jurus andalan yang selalu bisa membuat semua orang menurutinya; rakun eyes no jutsu—kedua mata bulat yang dibuat berkaca-kaca dengan pandangan imut dan kedua bibir yang bergerak gerak seakan mau menangis—.

"… Baiklah kalau begitu," ujar Neji tak tahan bila harus melihat ekpresi memelas begitu untuk kesekian kali, Neji kemudian mengangkat keduanya dari sofa dan menurunkannya kelantai. "Kita sarapan dulu. Tadi _tou-san_ kalian sudah membuatkan _pancake_." tambah Neji lagi kemudian menggandeng keduanya menuju meja makan.

Dan tentu saja ini berhasil bukan. Akumu dan Yoru hanya terkikik pelan saat Neji tak lagi bertanya, lagi pula keduanya tak berbohong bukan, _play group_ memang tak belajar hari ini namun sedang mengadakan lomba antar kelas.

'Apa mereka dibawa saja ke kantor ya? Tak akan sempat mengantarkan mereka ke penintipan anak.' Neji sedikit melirik jam tangannya satu jam lagi rapat akan dimulai. Dan juga tak mungkin meninggalkan mereka berdua di rumah sendirian, yang ada Gaara pasti akan berteriak marah saat rumahnya berubah menjadi kapal pecah dan tentu saja Neji akan dijadikan tersangka utamanya yang disalahkan. 'Yah sudahlah lagi pula aku bisa 'mengurung' mereka di ruanganku selama rapat.'

.

.

.

Skip time

.

.

Neji hanya memijit keningnya pelan, seharusnya dirinya memikirkan kembali keputusannya membawa kedua setan cilik itu—yang kini sudah menghancurkan ruangannya—. Seharusnya dirinya tak lagi termakan permainan keduanya. Mata Neji melihat sekeliling ruangannya yang hancur berantakan dengan banyak kertas berserakan, alat tulis berhamburan, dan dokumennya yang tak lagi berbentuk. Bahkan banyak jejak minuman di lantai padahal Neji hanya ingin mereka tak kemana-mana karena Neji harus mengikuti rapat dan tak ada seorang pun yang bisa dimintai tolong olehnya. Neji kemudian melangkahkan kakinya mencari dimana keduanya berada namun tak ada di mana pun padahal ruangan ini sudah dikuncinya tadi sebelum pergi. Neji terbelalak saat melihat jendela ruangan yang terbuka. Jangan bilang kalau keduanya melocat keluar. Tidak. Neji bisa mati dibunuh Gaara kalau itu terjadi, tak ada yang selamat kalau meloncat dari ruangannya yang terletak di lantai sepuluh ini. Neji kemudian bergegas menelpon sekurity untuk membantunya menemukan anak bosnya yang terlalu lincah bergerak itu. Kemudian melangkah keluar memperkirakan mereka berdua kemana. Tak lupa sebelumnya meninggalkan pesan pada sekretarinya yang mungkin akan mencarinya.

"Shit! Mereka berdua kemana, hanya ditinggal dua jam saja sudah menghilang." Neji hanya bisa bergumam kesal dalam hati karena masih banyak orang di dalam kantor saat ini. Tak keren bukan melihat seorang Hyuuga Neji yang terkenal cool di kantor mencak-mencak seperti seorang gadis yang baru saja ditinggal kekasihnya Neji kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju salah satu taman yang berada tak jauh dari kantornya, taman yang biasa dikunjungi kedua bocah itu bersama Gaara jika ada waktu luang.

Hampir setengah jam Neji mengelilingi area taman namun keduanya masih tak terlihat seharusnya dengan warna rambut yang mencolok begitu keduanya pasti mudah dikenali.

"Neji," sapa seorang gadis yang kini tampak berjalan mendekati Neji. Gadis dengan warna rambut yang tak biasa; cukup mencolok sayang ini bukan musim semi kalau tidak mungkin dirinya akan sulit dibedakan dari bunga yang bermekaran. Gadis itu tersenyum manis sembari berjalan ke arah Neji, sebuah jas putih ikut terlampir sebagai pelapis baju terusan pink lembut yang dipakainya.

"Sakura? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Neji heran melihat sahabat lamanya yang tinggal di luar kota berada disampingnya saat ini.

Namun gadis itu hanya tertawa lembut. "Seharusnya aku yang menanyakan hal seperti itu, apa yang sedang dilakukan wakil presdir ini di sini, di sebuah taman siang-siang begini, kau tak bekerja Neji?" tanya gadis bernama Sakura itu memberondong Neji dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Aku sedang mencari iblis kecil," jawab Neji singkat masih mengatur napasnya yang kelelahan karena terus berlari kesana kemari. Sedikit membuat gerakan menghapus tetesan keringat yang ada didahinya.

Melihat keringat yang mengalir deras diwajah Neji. Sakura segera mengambil sesuatu dari keranjangnya. "Ini," ujar Sakura menyodorkan minuman kaleng yang berada ditangannya.

Neji hanya membalas dengan senyum kecil pemberian Sakura dan langsung menenggak habis minuman berasa jeruk itu. Sedikit menghilangkan rasa hausnya. "Tak biasanya kau minum jus jeruk, Sakura?"

"Untuk dia, kebetulan baru kubeli tadi dan masih banyak nih." Sakura menunjukkan sekeranjang minuman kaleng yang dibawanya.

"Kau membawanya kemari? Bukankah kalian akan kemari besok? Dan Aku akan menjemput kalian ke Bandara," tanya Neji lagi. Sakura-lah sahabat yang diberitahukannya pada Gaara tadi pagi yang akan datang menemuinya.

Gadis berambut pink itu hanya terkekeh pelan. "Seharusnya, tapi aku ada urusan yang harus diselesaikan hari ini juga, dan baru diberi tahu tadi pagi. Kau tahu, Neji pertemuan antar dokter. Jadi kami memutuskan untuk segera berangkat. Maaf tidak memberitahumu, aku lupa.

Neji hanya membalas perkataan Sakura dengan gerakan tangannya mengatakan tak apa-apa. "Yah, tak apa lagi kau beritahu pun aku juga tak bisa menjemput. Jadwalku padat hari ini."

"Begitukah? Apa kau mau menemuinya, Neji? Dia sedang ada di sini sekarang," ajak Sakura.

"Sepertinya bukan sekarang Sakura, aku masih harus menemukan kedua iblis kecil itu dulu."

"Iblis kecil? Siapa yang kau panggil begitu sejak tadi, Neji? Apa dia yang menyebabkan kau berantakan begini," tanya Sakura memperhatikan penampilan Neji yang lumayan berantakan. Dasi yang telah dilepas dan kini beralih ketangannya. Kemejanya pun sudah basah karena keringat.

"Putra atasanku. Aku harus menemukannya sebelum, Gaara pulang."

"Gaara? Kau bekerja sama dengan pengusaha muda itu? Aku baru tahu." Neji hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, matanya masih berkeliaran, siapa tahu warna merah itu tiba-tiba muncul dan mengangetkannya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, aku duluan. Nanti akan kukabari lagi."

"Sampaikan saja salamku untuknya, Sakura."

"Iya, sampai ketemu lagi, Neji." Sakura lalu pergi meninggalkan Neji. Tak lama gadis buble gum itu sudah menghilang dikeramaian orang-orang.

"Sekarang kemana lagi aku harus mencari keduanya, Gaara janganlah pulang dulu." Doa Neji di dalam hati.

**TBC**

**A/N: **Hai hai Mizu di sini … Sebenernya belum mau update sih cuma rasanya Mizu harus segera update kalau gak bakal 'dibunuh' seseorang nih gegara buat salam paham#ngelirik kotak review*peace senpai^^v

Chap ini mulai ada chara baru ya … Neji-nya terlalu ooc? Haha tapi Mizu lebih suka Neji yang easy going begini sih lebih enak*lu kira makanan?*

Hoho okeh dah karena sepertinya banyak yang nanya dengan pertanyaan yang sama jadi balasan reviewnya Mizu gabung saja ya walau ada beberapa udah Mizu Pm. Sebenarnya bisa dijawab sendiri sih kalau tahu karakteristik fict Mizu hehehe …

- Ini fict NaruGaa atau GaaNaru? Rasanya Mizu gak lupa buat nyantumin di pair dah#ngelirik chap 1 … ada kok, yup ini fict **NARUGAA** bukan GaaNaru apa lagi AkuYoru bukan banget=='*gak kebayang ada twincest difict ini. Jadi dah tahu dunk siapa bottom n top nya^o^

- Gender bender atau M-preg? Karena ini sho-ai aka Yaoi jadi Mizu putusin M-preg.

- Naruto kemana? udah meninggal atau belum? Awalnya pengen tapi rasanya ntar Mizu kena berondong shuriken ama ntu pasangan NaruGaa dah kalau buat Gaara menjanda lama-lama*disabaku+rasengan* tapi Naru-nya udah mulai muncul pan, jadi otomatis gak ada yah calon ayah buat sikembar.

Okeh segitu adja balasannya, gomen kalau author note-nya rada kepanjangan.

Special Thanks to: **Nabilabila**, Miss noLogin, **Hitsugaya Mokona**, Kanon 1010, **Katskrom**, Dark Calamity of princess, **juga reader semuanya**.

Boleh Mizu pendapatnya dengan review dikotak biru di bawah Minna? Konkrit, kritik, dan saran dinantikan.

**-Mizu-**


	3. Chapter 3

Seorang pemuda berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun tampak tengah duduk menikmati angin yang bertiup. Rambut pirangnya bergerak perlahan. Matanya terpejam menghirup udara di kota yang telah lama ditinggalkannya. Tak lama biru safire miliknya yang tadi tersembunyi mulai menampakan keindahannya menyaingi langit biru di atas sana. Naruto nama pemuda tersebut. Naruto lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya saat merasakan sebuah sentuhan ringan di kakinya.

"Paman, sendilian ya?"

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya pada asal suara yang menyapanya. Terlihat seorang bocah berusia sekitar lima tahunan dengan rambut merah dan mata yang menyaingi miliknya—_blue safire_. Sedikit heran melihat ada yang menyapanya padahal Naruto baru menginjakkan kaki di taman ini.

"Tidak. Paman bersama seseorang hanya saja ia sedang pergi sebentar. Bukannya dirimu yang sendirian?"

Bocah berkulit putih itu tertawa menampakkan deretan gigi kecilnya. "Yolu sama _Nii-chan_ kok." Bocah itu kemudian menghilang sebentar dan kembali dengan menarik sosok yang sama dengan dirinya. Membuat Naruto terpana kaget melihat bocah kembar bak pinang dibelah dua itu.

**xxx**

**Both of Them is My Life**

**Disclaimer:**

Pinjam Charanya sebentar ya Masashi Kishimoto sensei

**Rate:** K+

Pair: **NaruGaa**

Genre: Family n Romance

**Warning:**

Ini Yaoi a.k.a BoyxBoy, shonen-ai, oc, typo, **M-preg, **alur sedikit cepat.

**Keterangan:**

"blablabla" talk

'blablabla' mind

**Jika Minna-san anti dengan salah satunya, silahkan klik tombol 'Back' di samping**

Here we go…

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**xxx**

Tak lama gadis pemilik mata emeral tersebut menemukan seseorang yang baru saja ditinggalkannya beberapa menit yang lalu. Sakura kemudian menghampiri seseorang di sebuah pohon rindang di tengah taman yang tengah beristirahat. "Naruto, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura pada seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah duduk di kursi roda. Tangannya kemudian menyodorkan sekaleng minuman yang sudah dibuka terlebih dahulu.

"Terima kasih, Sakura" ucap pemuda beiris biru langit bernama Naruto itu saat menerimanya. Diminumnya sekaleng jus itu hingga setengahnya, udara saat ini memang lumayan panas. Matanya yang berwarna biru masih terus memperhatikan keramaian di sana.

"Maaf membuatmu terlalu lama menunggu," ujar gadis bermata emerald itu. Naruto hanya menggeleng pelan mengatakan tak apa lagi pula berada di taman ini cukup membuatnya membaik. Lagi pula angin juga cukup sering bertiup membuat Naruto merasa sedikit lebih nyaman.

"Bibi, minta jusnya ya."

Sakura terkesiap saat mendengar suara seseorang, namun tak ada siapa pun. Emeralnya kemudian beralih pada bagian bawah sebelah kiri, terlihat dua orang anak kecil berambut merah.

"Kalian, siapa?" tanya Sakura mensejajarkan tubuhnya pada kedua makluk mungil bermata berbeda yang terus menatap keranjang yang dibawanya. Dibukanya dua buah kaleng minuman dan menyodorkan pada keduanya.

"Yolu, ini Akumu _nii-chan_. Telima kacih bibi," ucap Yoru tersenyum senang mendapatkan minuman kesukaanya.

Sakura mengusap kepala bocah mungil itu sembari mengatakan imut. Rasanya lucu juga bisa menemukan anak kembar seusia mereka. "Kau kenal mereka, Naruto?" tanya Sakura bingung saat tak melihat siapa pun di sekitar mereka yang mungkin orang tua keduanya.

Naruto hanya menggeleng pelan menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. "Tidak, aku menemukan mereka di taman ini saat kau pergi tadi." Tepatnya mereka berdua yang menemukanku.

Sakura hanya membulatkan bibirnya menanggapi pernyataan Naruto, matanya kemudian beralih pada kedua bocah imut dihadapannya. Sedikit menaikkan lengkung alisnya melihat bocah bermata cobalt blue. "Kau tidak mau jusnya?" tanya Sakura pada satu anak yang masih saja diam. Walau tangannya tadi tetap menerima jus yang diberikan Sakura namun kelihatannya bocah yang dipanggil Akumu _nii-chan_ itu hanya diam saja padahal saudaranya sudah hampir menghabiskan minumannya.

"_Nii-chan_, tak suka jeluk bibi," celetuk Yoru menggantikan Akumu memberikan penjelasan. Tangannya terlihat menggocangkan kaleng minuman memastikan isinya masih ada atau tidak.

"Benarkah? Tapi hanya ada je— tunggu dulu sepertinya aku membeli sesuatu yang lain tadi." Tangan Sakura kemudian mengaduk-aduk keranjangnya mencari sesuatu. Matanya berbinar senang saat menemukannya "Ini dia, kalau apel bagaimana?" Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil melihatnya saat bocah itu mengambil minuman yang disodorkan Sakura dengan malu malu. Tipe pendiam, pikir Sakura.

"Mereka anak yang manis ya, Naruto?" ucap Sakura saat keduanya tengah meminum jusnya dengan sesekali bercanda. Sedikit prangsangka berada di benaknya saat melihat rambut merah keduanya. Kenapa baru disadarinya, mungkin saja bukan. Sakura kemudian meraih ponselnya menghubungi seseorang, tak lama rangkaian percakapan itu selesai.

"Kau menghubungi siapa?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Neji, mungkin dia mengenal keduanya, aku tadi bertemu dia saat membeli minuman. Kelihatannya Neji mencari anak atasannya. Kau tahu rambut merah keduanya mirip dengan Sabaku Gaara, atasan Neji," jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

"Gaara?"

"Dia pengusaha muda yang sering masuk majalah bisnis sejak setahun belakangan ini, Naruto. Dan sekarang sepertinya Neji sedang bekerja dibawah perusahaan milik Gaara."

Gaara? Rambut merah? Naruto memalingkan wajahnya menghadap kedua bocah yang kini tengah tertawa bersama. Padahal saat bersama Sakura hanya satu orang yang terkesan bersahabat pada orang yang baru dikenalnya. Bahkan mau menegur Naruto yang tengah duduk sendiri di taman menunggu Sakura. Mata Naruto tak bisa terlepas dari wajah keduanya yang entah mengapa tak asing dibenaknya. Kenapa rasanya dadaku merasakan perasaan aneh. Suatu perasaan menjalar disekujur tubuhnya seakan memberikan suatu signal.

"Sakura!" panggil Neji saat melihat rambut pink milik Sakura dari kejauhan. Rambut pink begitu sepertinya memudahkan untuk mencari orang hilang di tengah lautan manusia begini.

"Paman kuntilanak," ujar Yoru senang saat melihat kehadiran Neji. Naruto dan Sakura yang mendengar perkataan Yoru hanya terkikik pelan. Cocok pikir mereka berdua.

"Grrrr, kalian berdua … bukankah tadi sudah janji akan diam di ruangan saja. Dan kalian juga jangan tertawa, Naruto, Sakura …" ujar Neji kesal. Gak adik gak kakak keduanya selalu saja memanggilnya paman kuntilanak, apa lagi sekarang Naruto dan Sakura juga ikut mentertawakannya. Bukan salahnya bukan memiliki rambut panjang yang indah. Pikir Neji narsis. Narsis sedikit tak masalah bukan. Neji lalu kembali mendelik pada kedua bocah berambut merah yang masih asyik meminum jusnya. "Akumu, Yoru … jelaskan," ujar Neji menahan kesal untuk tidak menjitak keduanya sekarang juga.

"Kami bosan paman," ujar Yoru kemudian.

"Lalu bagaimana kalian bisa keluar? Bukankah sudah dikunci?" tanya Neji lagi.

"_Nii-chan_ yang buka. Dapat kunci di laci paman. Tlus manjat kulsi. Tlus buka pintu. Tlus keluar dah," jelas Yoru membuat Neji harus menganga lebar mendengar penjelasan ala balita begitu.

Sedikit menarik napas Neji menepuk kepalanya pelan. Dirinya melupakan kalau kemarin meninggalkan kunci cadangan ruangannya. Neji menatap horor pada Akumu, bagaimana bocah ini bisa menemukannya padahal Neji yakin sudah menyimpannya baik-baik dibalik dokumen dengan rapi. Pantas saja banyak dokumen berserakan di lantai di dekat kaki meja.

Akumu yang ditatap Neji hanya menyeringai senang "Paman, bo—doh," ujar Akumu hanya menggunakan gerak bibirnya tanpa suara. Neji yang ditantang bocah berumur lima tahun itu malah balas melemparkan deathglarenya.

"Kau mengenal keduanya, Neji-_san_?" tanya Naruto memecah perang deathglare Akumu vs Neji yang sedang berlangsung sengit.

"Putra Gaara, atasanku Naruto."

"Begitukah? Mereka berdua anak yang manis." Neji hanya menghela napas pelan mendengarnya. Kalau kau tahu ulah mereka padaku, kurasa kau akan berpikir dua kali mengatakan mereka berdua manis, Naruto.

"_Ne_, paman pilang kenapa duduk di sini?" tanya Yoru mendekati Naruto. Turun dari kursi yang semula ditempatinya bersama Akumu.

Naruto hanya tergelak pelan mendengar panggilan barunya. Tangannya bergerak mengusap helain merah lembut milik Yoru yang selintas dihiasi warna kekuningan bila diperhatikan dengan baik. Menatap teduh pada mata sewarna dirinya. "Paman sedang sakit, anak manis. Jadi harus duduk di sini. Ini namanya kursi roda."

"Ow, boleh ikut?" ujarnya berbinar senang seakan menemukan permainan baru.

"Yolu, jangan nakal," cegah Akumu saat Yoru ingin naik ke atas Naruto.

"Tidak apa, namu-mu Akumu bukan? Kau kakaknya?" tanya Naruto pada Akumu yang masih berada tak jauh darinya.

"Tentu saja, Paman. Mana mungkin yolu yang cengeng begini bisa jadi kakak." Sepertinya Akumu melupakan sifat sok dinginnya tadi dan malah ikut bergabung mendekati Naruto yang menarik perhatianya. Apa lagi dari tadi rasa penasaran dengan ketiga pasang kumis di pipi Naruto. Milip kyuubi di lumah, gumamnya pelan.

"Ugh, nii-_chan_ jahat." Yoru hanya bisa menggembungkan pipinya karena tak bisa membalas perkataan Akumu. Tentu saja itu semua benarkan. Ketiga orang dewasa yang tengah memperhatikan interaksi keduanya hanya tersenyum simpul.

Sebenarnya Sakura tak ingin beranjak pergi jarang-jarang bisa melihat anak kembar yang begitu manis begini, namun pekerjaanya sendiri tak bisa menunggu. "Maaf Neji, kami masih harus pergi dulu. Aku masih harus membawa Naruto ke rumah sakit untuk check up terakhir bulan ini."

" Tak apa. Maaf tak bisa menemani kau saat ini, Sakura."

Gadis berkulit putih itu hanya tersenyum maklum, mengerti akan kesibukan Neji. Emeralnya lalu beralih pada sikembar yang masih tengah bercanda bersama Naruto. "Sayang, paman dan bibi mau pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa lagi Akumu, Yoru," ujar Sakura kemudian mendorong kursi roda milik Naruto.

"Dadah paman lubah, bibi stlobely," teriak keduanya—hanya Yoru yang berteriak—kompak.

Sweatdrop. Ketiga orang dewasa itu mendengar panggilan baru lagi dari bibir bocah kembar tersebut. Dasar anak nakal tak sopan. Namun Naruto hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman hangat, kedua bocah itu memberikan efek aneh pada dirinya. Tak henti-hentinya kehangatan mengalir disekujur tubuhnya. Mungkinkah kalian berdua ada hubungannya dengan seseorang yang selalu hadir dalam mimpiku, Akumu … Yoru …

Melihat senyuman dan raut bahagia pada Naruto Sakura Sakura hanya menatapnya senang. 'Syukurlah sepertinya kau mulai pulih, Naruto.' Keduanya lalu mengangguk pelan dan kemudian meninggalkan Neji bersama anak kembar itu.

"Paman, lapal," celetuk Yoru ringan saat Sakura dan Naruto menghilang dari pandangan.

"Hanya makanan saja yang ada dikepalamu anak nakal."

"Paman pelit, nanti _tou-san_ pulang, Yolu lapol lo," ancam Yoru melihat Neji yang enggan memenuhi permintaanya..

"Baik-baik, kita makan dimana?" ujar Neji mengalah dari pada harus berdebat panjang lebar dengan bocah maniak ramen yang bisa dipastikan Neji akan kalah telak.

"Lamen/Hambulgel," ujar keduanya kompak.

"Eh? Tidak keduanya kita akan membeli makanan saja di jalan pulang kita makan di rumah siapa tahu tou-san kalian sudah pulang."

Yoru langsung berbinar senang saat mendengar ucapan Neji. Melonjak-lonjak menarik sembari menarik tangan Neji. "Tou-chan pulang? Tou-chan pulang? Ayo ayo paman pulang," ujarnya tertawa sumringah. Senang.

"Iya, Yoru jangan menarik tangan paman begitu."

Neji kemudian juga menggandeng tangan Akumu dan memegangnya erat. Siapa tahu kedua bocah nakal ini akan langsung melepaskan tangannya lagi saat melihat sesuatu yang menarik.

"Ne paman, paman lubah tadi siapa?" tanya Akumu di perjalanan mereka menuju tempat parkir kantor.

Lubah? Neji mengernyit heran mendengarnya, sepertinya Neji butuh kamus bahasa balita terbaru.

"Paman lambut pilang tadi, paman cantik," ujar Akumu kesal karena Neji tak jua menjawab pertanyaanya. Oh ya, tadi mereka memanggil Naruto dengan panggilan begitu, kenapa aku bisa lupa bathin Neji.

"Dia pasien sahabat paman, kalian tahu bibi cantik tadi dia seorang dokter," jelas Neji kesal diantara menjitak Akumu atau melemparnya kejurang dalam karena lagi lagi memberinya sebuah panggilan aneh lainnya.

"Bibi itu pacal paman ya."

Sekali lagi Neji menatap horor pada balita pemilik mata berwarna cobalt blue itu, sejak kapan anak balita bisa mengerti kata-kata begitu. "Siapa yang mengajarimu hal begitu, Akumu?"

Akumu hanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung dengan perkataan Neji. Kemampuan otaknya tak menangkap pertanyaan Neji. Dan membuat Neji menghela napas berbicara dengan Akumu yang kadang pintar dan kadang malah (sok) tak mengerti. Sepertinya perkataan tadi hanya spontan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Paman ngoblol apa sama _nii-chan_?" tanya Yoru karena sedari tadi diacuhkan oleh mereka berdua. Tangannya masih asyik mengayun-ayun tangan Neji.

"Tak apa, ya sudah ayo." Neji kemudian mengajak keduanya pulang. Tidak kembali kekantornya karena bagaimana pun tak mungkin mengajak keduanya ke sana saat ini. Yang malah akan membuat kehancuran yang lebih besar.

**xxx**

Gaara melirik jam tangannya sebentar memastikan waktunya masih cukup untuk sampai di rumah sebelum makan malam. Urusannya ternyata bisa diselesaikan lebih cepat dari perkiraanya untung saja bukan masalah besar yang akan membuat perusahaanya terkena badai. Hanya sedikit kesalahpahaman antara developer terhadap anggaran proyek pada tender yang baru saja didapatkannya minggu lalu. Gaara mendecih kecil seharusnya staffnya bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri. Tidak harus membuat Gaara sendiri turun tangan. Mungkin lebih baik minggu depan Gaara melakukan pergantian staff dengan yang lebih baik dari pada perusahaanya terancam.

Gaara memacu kendaraan roda empatnya dengan kecepatan sedang melalui jalanan pegunungan yang sedikit menurun, bermaksud untuk kembali setelah menyerahkan urusan lainnya pada pegawainya. Jika perjalananya mulus sekitar 2-3 jam lagi bisa dipastikan Gaara sampai dirumahnya. Jalanan tampak lengang karena Gaara memilih alternatif jalan yang lebih jauh, memutar hingga ke kota sebelah hanya untuk menjauhi macet di dalam kota yang akan dilaluinya nanti.

Ditengah perjalanan Gaara melihat sebuah supermarket besar, terlintas untuk membeli bahan makanan dari pada harus mencarinya lagi di Tokyo nanti. Mobil metalik merah itu lalu menyalakan lampu penunjuk arah kanan dan berbelok. Diparkirnya mobil miliknya kemudian beralih masuk ke dalam supermarket yang ternyata tidak terlalu ramai pengunjung.

Gaara beralih pada konter sayuran dan buah sekedar memilah mana yang mungkin bisa dimakan oleh Akumu dan Yoru. Bukan masalah jenis juga, hanya saja Akumu dan Yoru sangat tak menyukainya. Selalu ada saja alasan keduanya yang membuat Gaara mengalah dan menyingkirkan benda kaya vitamin tersebut dari piring keduanya. Gaara kemudian mengambil beberapa sayur dan buah berwarna terang, setidaknya Gaara harus punya alasan yang tepat kali ini memaksanya keduanya makan. Mungkin dengan mengubahnya menjadi cake? Apa pun itu Gaara harus berhasil membuat keduanya memakannya.

Tak lama Gaara telah menyelesaikan acara belanjanya, memakan waktu satu jam lebih hanya untuk berputar-putar dan memilih makanan yang sehat juga beberapa kebutuhan rumah yang hampir habis. Diiringi tatapan kagum beberapa pengunjung supermarket melihat seorang ayah muda berbelanja apa lagi Gaara masih mengenakan pakaian kantornya. Setelah meletakkan belanjaanya ke bagian belakang mobil Gaara kembali menyusuri jalanan menuju Tokyo. Semoga saja tak ada masalah besar saat Gaara sampai nanti.

**xxx**

Neji kemudian mengajak keduanya ke sebuah restoran keluarga, setidaknya kali ini dia berhasil mencegah keduanya untuk memakan makanan kesukaan mereka yang menurut Neji tak sehat. Walau tak sedikit teriakan mewarnai acara makan siang mereka, karena Neji harus melerai keduanya yang mulai saling menyerang satu sama lain.

Tak lama akhirnya Neji sampai di rumah Gaara lagi. Melihat mobil Gaara yang terparkir di bagasi, Neji berpikir kalau Gaara sudah pulang. Baguslah sepertinya Neji tak sanggup kalau masih harus mengurus keduanya lebih lama.

"Neji? Tak kusangka kau akan kemari? Ada apa?" tanya Gaara yang segera keluar saat mendengar ada suara mobil seseorang dari halaman rumahnya.

"Mengantar mereka. Tadinya kupikir kau belum pulang jadi mungkin bisa sekedar istirahat dirumahmu," ujar Neji singkat melirik pada penumpang di bangku belakang mobilnya yang tengah tertidur saling menyender.

"Kau tak mengantarnya ke _play group_ Neji?" tanya Gaara heran yang melihat Akumu dan Yoru tertidur nyenyak.

"Bukannya lagi libur ya?"

Gaara hanya mendesah pelan, melihat Neji yang untuk kesekian kalinya dikerjai oleh kedua putranya. Tentu saja Gaara tahu kalau _play group_ tidak libur dan sedang ada lomba karena guru Akumu dan Yoru menelponnya kemarin. Seharusnya Gaara mengingatkan Neji untuk tak termakan permainan keduanya lain kali.

"Ya, sudah kau mau mampir, Neji?" tanya Gaara sambil menggendong keduanya ke dalam pelukannya.

Neji hanya menggeleng. "Kurasa tidak. Aku masih harus kembali kekantor sebentar ada yang harus kukerjakan. Lebih baik kau tak usah kembali sudah jam empat sore juga," ujar Neji melirik jam tangannya. "Jaga saja mereka hari ini. Tadi Yoru hampir menangis lagi."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Terima kasih."

Neji hanya mengangguk kecil lalu kembali pada mobilnya dan melajukan dengan cepat.

Gaara kemudian masuk ke rumah setelah mobil Neji menghilang dalam pandangannya. "Kalian berdua benar-benar nakal kali ini, sayang."

**xxx**

"Nghh … _nii-chan_ pipis," panggil Yoru terbangun dari tidurnya. Didudukkannya tubuhnya menghadap Akumu dan mengguncang tubuh Akumu. Berharap kakak lima menitnya terbangun.

"Ngantuk, sana pelgi sendili."

Yoru hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, karena Akumu tak mau menemaninya ke kamar mandi dan malah memilih tidur sendiri. Sedikit memiringkan kepalanya heran, Yoru kemudian memutar kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan, sejak kapan dirinya sampai di rumah. Yoru kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya bertumpu pada tempat tidur dan mencoba untuk turun dari ranjangnya.

_Tap._

Kaki kecilnya berhasil menapak ke lantai. Matanya beralih pada kamar mandi di pojok ruangan yang gelap dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk. Takut. Yoru kemudian berjalan keluar, masuk ke dalam kamar yang berada di depan kamarnya—kamar Gaara. Didorongnya pelan pintu kamar _tou-san_nya dan berlari kencang ke ranjang dimana _tou-san_nya tengah tertidur.

"_Tou-chan_, bangun." Yoru menarik pelan tangan Gaara yang terjuntai. Mencoba membangunkan Gaara dengan tenaga kecilnya.

Gaara yang merasakan adanya tarikan kecil dari tangannya kemudian mengerjapkan matanya. Melihat seonggok benda kemerahan. Gaara lalu menegakkan kepalanya dan memfokuskan penglihatannya. Manik jadenya menemukan Yoru yang sedang memegang bagian bawah tubuhnya. Dengan tubuh yang bergoyang-goyang menahan sesuatu.

"Yoru-chan? Ada apa?"

"_Tou-chan_ … ngh … pipis."

"Eh?" tersentak sadar Gaara segera duduk kemudian menggendong Yoru menuju kamar mandi dan segera melepaskan celana Yoru. Sedikit bernapas lega karena tepat waktu dan tidak membiarkan Yoru untuk mengompol dicelana.

Dipasangkannya kembali piyama Yoru kemudian menggandeng Yoru ke ranjang miliknya. Mengajak Yoru untuk tidur bersama. Sesekali tak apa kan. Gaara membaringkan Yoru di tengah ranjang lalu mengikutinya di samping Yoru.

"_Ne, tou-chan_," panggil Yoru pelan pada Gaara yang masih sibuk mengusap kepalanya. "Tadi Yolu ketemu paman pilang lo, olangnya baik milip lubah. Tadi Yolu juga dikasih jus sama bibi stlobeli."

Gaara hanya mengeryit bingung mendengar penjelasan, paman pilang? Milip lubah? Bibi stlobeli? Sepertinya kali ini Gaara harus menstranslate semua perkataan Yoru ke dalam mesin penterjemah bahasa balita.

"_Tou-chan_ … dengal tidak?"

"Iya sayang, bagaimana kalau tidur saja?" alih Gaara karena tak biasa menebak siapa yang dimaksud putra bungsunya. Mungkinkah tadi Neji mengajak keduanya bertemu dengan kenalannya? Siapa … sudahlah besok saja dirinya menanyakan langsung pada Neji.

"_Tou-chan_ … yolu di sini? …" sebuah suara menghentikan percakapan Yoru dan Gaara. Dilihatnya Akumu yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu dan mengucek pelan matanya.

"Akumu?" Gaara kemudian turun dan menggendong Akumu yang sepertinya masih setengah sadar. Akumu sebenarnya tak bisa tidur sendiri setidaknya harus ada seorang yang menemaninya. Itulah mengapa Gaara menyatukan tempat tidur keduanya. Tak takut Akumu akan jatuh karena ulah Yoru yang sering tidur berantakan dan sering menendang dalam tidurnya. Dari pada harus melihat Akumu yang mengigau ditengah malam karena sendirian.

"Mau tidur bareng _tou-san_?" tanya Gaara yang langsung diberi anggukan pelan Akumu. Gaara kemudian menidurkan Akumu disamping Yoru dan Gaara berada di tepi ranjang.

"Tidur, sayang. Akumu-_nii_ sudah tertidur itu," ujar Gaara pada Yoru yang masih terus memainkan kepala Akumu yang sudah terlelap. Sesekali ditariknya rambut merah nii-sannya.

Yoru kemudian berbalik dan menghadap langsung pada Gaara. "Tou-chan, besok ketemu paman lubah lagi ya? Yolu mau naik kulsi loda. Tadi dilalang Akumu _nii-chan_ sih," ujarnya sambil memanyunkan bibirnya menyaingi ikan koi di kolam depan. "Padahal kan mau main," tambahnya lagi.

Gaara menghela napas pelan sebelum memutuskan untuk berbicara. Kadang kala Yoru susah sekali untuk dipaksa tidur. "Baiklah. Besok kita akan cari paman lubah itu, sekarang ayo tidur," ujar Gaara mengakhiri percakapan lalu menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh keduanya hingga ke batas dagu.

Yoru mengangguk kecil lalu menguap pelan berbalik lagi menghadap pada Akumu yang berada pada batas dinding. Tangannya kemudian menepuk pelan pipi Akumu dengan tangannya. "_Oyazumi nii-chan_," ujarnya mengacuhkan kemungkinan Akumu yang mungkin akan terbangun karena suaranya.

Gaara menggeleng pelan melihat kelakuan nakal Yoru. Tak heran juga melihatnya. Namun baru kali ini Gaara tidur bersama keduanya. Biasanya juga Akumu pasti akan langsung menolaknya. Mungkin karena terlalu lelah siang tadi Akumu tak sadar kalau sekarang tertidur bersama Gaara. Baginya yang penting dimana ada orang. Gaara mengecup pelan kening keduanya untuk kesekian kali di setiap malam. "_Oyasumi_ sayang."

Jarum jam masih terus berputar. Namun Gaara masih belum bisa memejamkan matanya. Sebenarnya Gaara hampir tertidur tadi setelah mengantarkan keduanya ke dalam kamar namun karena panggilan Yoru membuatnya terbangun dan susah untuk kembali tidur. Sesudah mengantar mereka ke kamar dan menyiapkan makanan untuk besok tadi sore, Gaara langsung ikut merebahkan diri di kamarnya. Karena tahu kedua putranya tak akan bangun hingga besok pagi.

Gaara masih berkutat dalam pikirannya dan matanya masih terus saja menatap langit-langit kamar. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya saat ini.

"… _Paman pilang, milip lubah."_

Gaara terbayang perkataan Yoru barusan padanya. Paman pirang, mirip rubah? Siapa yang dimaksud oleh Yoru? Pikirnya dalam hati. Mencoba menerka-nerka siapa yang dimaksud oleh anaknya. Sesosok bayangan seseorang melintas di benak Gaara, seseorang yang tengah tersenyum padanya berambut pirang dengan tiga pasang tanda lahir di kedua pipinya yang berbentuk kumis … rubah?

Gaara segera terduduk saat sebuah analisi asal berasal dari otaknya. Mungkinkah keduanya bertemu denganmu, Naruto? Tidak itu tidak mungkin … Naruto sudah menghilang lima tahun yang lalu dan tak pernah kembali. Jadi mana mungkin dia berada di kota ini setelah sekian lama. Dan tak datang mencari Gaara, itu semua mustahil.

Gaara lalu turun dari ranjangnya perlahan. Berjalan menuju wastafel di kamar mandi. Dihidupaknnya keran air dengan kapasitas kecil. Gaara kemudian membasuh mukanya menyegarkan tubuhnya dari sebuah pikiran bodoh yang sangat diharapkannya. Harapan menginginkan seseorang untuk kembali. Namun itu semua hanyalah sebuah harapan kosong. Yang Gaara tahu entah kapan akan terwujud.

"_Tadi Yolu juga dikasih jus sama bibi stlobeli."_

Sebuah perkataan lainnya membuat Gaara memiliki asumsi lain. Mungkinkah kau tak kembali karena sudah menemukan rumah yang lain Naruto?

Lagi lagi Gaara segera menepis pikiran bodohnya. Tak mungkin semua itu bakal terjadi. Kalau pun Naruto masih hidup, dia pasti akan kembali mencari Gaara. Apa lagi jika dia tahu sebuah kebenaran lainnya untuknya. Sebuah hadiah kecil yang telah lama dinantikannya. Kehadiran buah hati mereka.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik aku tidur. Hanya karena perkataan Yoru saja jadi pusing begini. Mungkin itu hanya perkataan ngawur Yoru saja," ucap Gaara pelan. "Lebih baik besok kutanyakan pada Neji saja," ujar Gaara kemudian mematikan keran air.

Gaara kemudian menyamankan tubuhnya di samping kedua putranya. Memeluk erat keduanya dalam pelukannya. "Selama ada kalian _tou-san_ akan baik-baik saja sayang. _Have a nice dream_ Akumu, Yoru."

**xxx**

Rumah Sakit Konoha pukul delapam malam.

"Bagaimana Kabuto-_san_? Apa ada masalah pada Naruto?"

"Tenang saja. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan Sakura-san. Kurasa beberapa minggu lagi Naruto-san sudah bisa beraktifitas seperti semula. Apa lagi tak ada masalah apa pun berdasarkan hasil pemeriksaan."

Binar bahagia terlihat jelas diwajah gadis bermata emerald tersebut berarti usahanya selama ini tidak sia-sia. Satu nyawa berhasil diselamatkannya. Sekarang tinggal pemulihan saja. Setelah srangkaian tes sepanjang hari tadi, kini Sakura bisa bernapas lega.

Dokter berkacamata itu tersenyum tanpa arti melihat raut wajah dokter muda berambut merah muda itu. Dirinya tahu seberapa keras usaha Sakura menyelamatkan pasiennya kali ini.

"Hanya saja ada yang membuatku heran," ujar Sakura membuat pria berusia dua puluh delapan tahun yang juga merupakan partner kerja Sakura mengernyit heran. "Ingatan Naruto, padahal di rumah sakit sebelumnya sudah dilakukan pemeriksaan dan tak ada masalah berarti pada otaknya."

"Oh, masalah itu. Hanya menunggu waktu saja, karena mungkin kinerja otaknya belum optimal karena lama tak bekerja menyeluruh. Seharusnya sejak seminggu yang lalu setidaknya Naruto-_san_ bisa mengingat orang-orang terdekatnya."

Syukurlah itu bearti Naruto mungkin juga kan segera mengingat dirinya. Sebuah senyuman manis tertengger di bibir Sakura. Berharap orang yang sangat berarti bagi dirinya akan segera pulih.

"Semoga saja. Cepatlah ingat Naruto," ujarnya pada sosok yang Naruto yang tengah tertidur pulas di salah satu ranjang rumah sakit. "Ada hal yang ingin kuberitahukan padamu."

**xxx**

**A/N**: Hai minna, gomen ne Mizu baru bisa update, kemarin dapat 'kecelakaan kecil' sih jadi rada lupa ma scene buat nih fict, mana korbannya kepala Mizu lagi. Padahal seharusnya fict ini bakal kelar paling lambat sepuluh hari, ternyata nggak bisa, gomen ne#nundukdalamdalam. Sepertinya chap ini tambah gaje y, tolong kasih tahu Mizu ya, dimana anehnya karena rada susah ngingat scene awal mulanya. Namun nekad ngetik juga. Mungkin dua chap+satu epilog lagi fict ini bakal selesai. Karena Mizu nggak niat buat mc panjang juga.

Berhubung Mizu nggak sempat balas review lewat PM, Mizu balas di sini yah. Dan Mizu lupa mana review yang udah Mizu bales== bagi ngerasa keulang nggak apa ya^^v

**Miss no Login**: Naru-nya masih dikit ya?#ngelirik fict diatas, hehe Naruto bakal muncul banyak di chap depan, dan penjelasan mengenai kondisi Naruto bakal disinggung di chap depan juga. Naruto tahu kok, cuma sekarang lagi nggak ingat.

**Senpai:** Hehe … ternyata masih njelibet, ntar bakal belajar lebih baik lagi senpai.

**Hitsugaya Mokona**: Sekarang malah lelet update, apa Hitsugaya-san bakal tetep tepuk tangan ya#pundung. Tebakan Hitsugaya-san lihat dichap depan ya, apa bener fufufu…

**Katskrom:** Cuma sekedar hints kok, fufufu … lebih yakinnya lihat chap depan ya kats, Naru tahu kok hanya saja sekarang ingatannya rada blur gitu.

**Ryoma-chan**: Hoho pada penasaran ama Naru, lihat chap depan ya ryo-chan^^ yup derita menjanda usia muda sih#disabaku. Huwooh ada yang suka ma oc Mizu*_* sankyuu, na dan salam kenal.

**Kanon1010**: Iyap bener, si Gaara noh yang tekdung#dibuangkejurang. Dimana-dimana Naru-nya#malahnyanyigaje*dicekekKanon* yup chap ini Naru udah muncul pan walau cuma dikit …xixixi

**Aoi ko Mamoru**: Mizu ikut aminin, moga Neji bahagia di sana#plak. Fufufu jangan lupa lihat chap depan ne, aoi kalau mau tahu hub Naru dengan Saku. Upz y, salam kenal aoi.

**Hatakehanahungry**: Hana-chan, enyaknya Gaara. Chap depan ya lihat siapa Naru biar gak binun2 lagi.

Yups sekian balas review buat chap yang lalu, Mizu ucapin Arigatou dah Rnr na^^

Special thanks: **Miss no Login**, Dark Calamity of princess, **Hitsugaya Mokona**, Katskrom, **Ryoma-chan**, Kanon1010, **Aoi ko Mamoru**, Hatakehanahungry, **juga reader semuanya**.

Boleh Mizu pendapatnya dengan review dikotak biru di bawah Minna? Konkrit, kritik, dan saran dinantikan.

**-Mizu-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Both of Them is My Life**

**Disclaimer:**

Pinjam Charanya sebentar ya Masashi Kishimoto sensei

**Rate:** K+

Pair: **NaruGaa**

Genre: Family n Romance

**Warning:**

Ini Yaoi a.k.a BoyxBoy, shonen-ai, oc, typo, **M-preg, **alur sedikit cepat.

**Keterangan:**

"blablabla" talk

'blablabla' mind

**Jika Minna-san anti dengan salah satunya, silahkan klik tombol 'Back' di samping**

Here we go…

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

"Bukankah pagi yang indah, Naruto?" tanya Sakura saat mereka kini berada di sebuah taman rumah sakit. Sakura berniat membawa Naruto untuk berjalan pagi. Menghirup udara segar. Bukankah hangatnya mentari pagi baik untuk kesehatan setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan dokter muda tersebut demi kesembuhan pasien terpentingnya.

"Sakura, bisakah kau mengantarku ke taman lagi, nanti?"

Sakura menghentikan kursi roda yang didorongnya. "Taman kemarin?" tanya Sakura menaikkan alisnya mendengar perkataan Naruto. Sedikit mengulang memastikan permintaan Naruto.

"Aku ingin menemui mereka lagi," jawab Naruto, "rasanya begitu rindu, dadaku bergemuruh dan perasaan hangat tak henti mengalir di tubuhku," ujar Naruto tersenyum lembut menatap bebungaan dihadapannya. Bunga yang mekar di sekeliling taman rumah sakit.

"Sayangnya aku tak bisa mengantarkanmu kesana, Naruto. Sehabis ini aku masih ada pertemuan."

Naruto terlihat sedikit kecewa mendengarnya. Padahal dipikirkanya mungkin bisa menemui kedua bocah yang membuatnya selalu penasaran itu. Sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Lagi pula, kau masih belum pulih benar, lebih baik istirahat saja dulu."

"Aku sudah tak apa-apa Sakura, kau mau lihat?" ujar Naruto menantang Sakura. Membuat gadis berambut merah muda tersebut bingung.

Naruto lalu mencoba berdiri, ditopangkannya tubuhnya pada dudukan kursi roda menapakkan tubuhnya sempurna.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Naruto berujar keras saat Sakura mencoba membantunya yang hampir oleng. Kali ini dirinya harus berhasil berdiri, karena Naruto harus mulai belajar mandiri tanpa bantuan Sakura terus menerus. Melihat senyum kedua bocah kemarin membangkitkan semangatnya untuk mencoba.

"Lihatkan aku sudah bisa berdirikan, Sakura," ujar Naruto menampakan sebuah senyum lima jarinya. Menyeka keringatnya setelah mencoba berjalan beberapa langkah.

Sakura benar-benar tertegun melihat cengiran bodoh yang tak pernah lagi dilihatnya lagi sejak beberapa tahun ini. Setitik air mata tertahan disudut matanya. Tubuh gadis itu lalu menabrak Naruto dan memeluknya erat. "Dasar _baka_-Naru, akhirnya kau bisa … kau bisa tersenyum bodoh begitu lagi, Naruto."

_Baka_-Naru? Kenapa rasanya aku merasa familiar dengan panggilan itu. Tidak bukan dari Sakura tapi dia, dia yang selalu berada di dalam mimpinya. Dia yang selalu membentakku dan berteriak dengan wajah merah menyaingi warna rambutnya.

"Sakura bisakah aku minta tolong?"

"Iya?" ujar Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air mata yang tak sengaja jatuh tadi. "Kau mau aku melakukan apa?"

"Jika kau tak bisa menemaniku, bisakah antarkan saja aku kesana?"

"Kau bercanda?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu," ujar Naruto. 'Sesuatu yang begitu penting yang telah lama kulupakan.'

"Baiklah. Kurasa perlahan sifat keras kepalamu mulai muncul seiring dengan kesembuhanmu. Jika itu bisa membuatmu membaik akan kuantarkan," ujar Sakura, tangannya merogoh kantung jas putihnya. Sebuah cincin platina tampak melingkar di jari manisnya. Mengambil sebuah ponsel dan memberikannya pada Naruto. "Aku akan menjemputmu nanti saat rapatku selesai, bagaimana?"

Naruto mengangguk setuju. Mungkin sajakah dirinya bisa menemui keduanya lagi di sana. Walau harus menunggu seharian tidaklah mengapa. Yang penting aku bisa melihat kalian berdua lagi, Akumu … Yoru."

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini berlangsung seperti biasanya termasuk dikediaman Sabaku. Hanya saja ada sedikit yang berbeda dan terlihat aneh, suram tepatnya. Tak ada sebuah teriakan atau canda tawa yang berasal dari kedua bocah yang tak pernah berhenti bertengkar itu. Wajah keduanya tertekuk kesal, cemberut, kesal pada tou-sannya.

"_Tou-chan_, tak mau salapan itu," ujar Yoru menunjuk sepotong kue berwarna terang buatan tou-sannya tersayang.

"Makan, atau tak ada ramen selama seminggu. Dan Akumu, jangan coba-coba membuang kue-mu ke bawah meja," ujar Gaara menangkap gerakan tangan Akumu di bawah meja.

"Tsk. Ketahuan."

"Akumu, jangan mendecak begitu. Habiskan sarapan kalian atau tak ada lagi hamburger atau ramen selama sebulan."

Keduanya segera bergegas menghabiskan benda aneh menyebalkan yang dijadikan menu sarapan pagi ini. Dari pada tak mendapat jatah makanan kesayangan, menghabiskan sepotong kue laknat ini tidaklah buruk. Keduanya menelan dengan susah payah, kue kaya vitamin itu sembari menatap Gaara kesal. Lihat saja tou-chan sayang, pembalasan kami.

Gaara tertawa geli melihat ekpresi wajah kedua putranya, yang memberi deathglare gratis padanya. Dengan mulut penuh kue dan mengunyahnya dengan tak ikhlas. Namun tentu saja tak akan mempan malah itu semua membuat keduanya malah terlihat imut membuat Gaara tak tahan mencubit pipi gempal keduanya yang berwarna putih.

"_Tou-chan_ jahat. Yolu benci sayul. Pokoknya benci."

Begitulah, pagi ini Gaara menyajikan kue wortel yang dibuatnya kemarin sebagai sarapan keduanya. Dan tentu saja mendapat protes keras dari duo anti sayur itu. Padahal Gaara sudah mencoba keras membuat kue itu tak terlalu terasa wortelnya. Tangannya lalu menyodorkan segelas susu masing-masing dihadapan keduanya.

"Salah siapa juga yang kemarin bolos sekolah, nanti kalau bu guru nanya bagaimana?"

"Itukan salah paman kuntilanak yang ngajak ke kantol _tou-chan_," dalih Akumu tak ingin disalahkan.

"Hah. Jangan mencoba berbohong. _Tou-san_ tak pernah mengajari kalian berdua begitu."

Keduanya terpaku mendengar kalimat dingin Gaara. Sadar kalau saat Gaara menggunakan nada begitu, pastilah _tou-san_nya sedang marah. Akumu dan Yoru menundukkan kepalanya pelan, mencoba untuk mengucapkan satu kata yang pastinya ampuh membuat kening _tou-san_nya tak lagi berkerut.

"Maaf … _tou-chan_," lirih Akumu dan Yoru berbarengan.

Gaara tersenyum tipis. Lihat bukan kedua putranya benar-benar anak yang manis. "Sudah, tak apa, nanti minta maaf juga dengan paman Neji ya?" ujar Gaara sembari mengacak-acak rambut keduanya. Melihat keduany mengangguk pelan, Gaara bersyukur dalam hati memiliki keduanya. Walau terkadang nakal setidaknya mereka tahu kapan waktunya untuk mengaku salah. "Lihatlah, Naruto mereka benar-benar mirip denganmu, bukan?"

"Ayo _tou-san_ antar ke sekolah."

Keduanya mengangguk sebelum mengikuti langkah Gaara menuju garasi mobil. Masuk ke dalam mobil merah milik Gaara, duduk manis hingga kendaraan beroda empat ini melaju dan membawa mereka hingga ke sebuah play group.

"Jangan nakal, nanti _tou-san_ jemput."

"Ok, _tou-chan_ jangan telat jemput ya," ujar Yoru turun lalu menarik tangan Akumu masuk dan memberi salam pada salah satu sensei-nya yang berjaga di gerbang.

Gaara hanya mengangguk kecil lalu melaju menuju kantornya. Sepertinya Neji bisa menjelaskan tentang orang-orang yang ditemui kedua putranya kemarin.

"Selamat datang, Sabaku-_sama._"

Seorang pegawai di perusahaan Sabaku itu menyapa direktur utama itu saat melihat Gaara melintasinya. Namun tak tampak rasa kesal saat Gaara hanya diam tanpa membalas sapaan itu. Terlalu paham bagaimana sifat pimpinan perusahaan besar itu.

Gaara duduk di bangku kepemimpinan Sabaku corp itu. Pagi masih terus berjalan, namun orang yang dicarinya sedari tadi masih tak tampak. Dari ruangannya terlihat jelas ruangan wakilnya namun tak tampak adanya tanda-tanda seseorang berada di dalam sana. Apa Neji sedang dinas luar pagi ini?

"Mencariku, Gaara?" tanya Neji masuk membawa dua cangkir kopi membuat Gaara yang melihatnya bingung. Bukankah sudah ada pegawai yang mengurusi hal begitu, untuk apa repot-repot membuatnya sendiri.

"Untukmu, aku hanya sedang mencoba resep baru, kujamin enak." Njei menyerahkan segelas minuman yang masih mengeluarkan uap panas dan diterima Gaara tanpa perubahan ekpresi yang terlalu kentara walau sebuah kalimat tajam menjadi jawaban ucapan terima kasihnya.

"Jangan mempergunakan dapur perusahaan untuk main-main begini, Neji. Lakukan diapartemenmu sendiri."

"Malas. Kau tahu minum sendiri itu tak enak."

Sepertinya Gaara lupa kalau Neji hanya tinggal sendiri. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang kini tak lagi sendiri.

"Ada apa?" tanya Neji saat melihat Gaara yang sedari tadi menatapnya namun tak jua mengatakan sesuatu.

"Hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu."

"Tentang?"

"Kau membawa Akumu dan Yoru kemarin kemana?"

Neji menyeruput pelan cairan pekat di gelasnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Gaara. "Hanya ke taman sebelah, kenapa?"

"Tidak. Semalam Yoru mengatakan padaku tentang paman pirang. Kenalanmu, Neji?"

Berpikir sedikit Neji paham siapa yang dimaksud si bocah merah itu. "Begitulah, dia pasien sahabat baikku. Kalau tak salah namanya Naruto."

Deg

Jantung Gaara tiba-tiba berdetak kencang. Mendengar sebuah nama yang sudah lama tak terdengar lagi. Mungkinkah itu Naruto-nya, Naruto yang sangat dicintainya. Seseorang yang menghilang tanpa diketahui rimbanya selama ini. Mungkinkah itu orang yang sama?

Neji yang menyadari adanya perubahan pada raut wajah Gaara hanya mengernyitkan dahinya pelan. "Kenapa, Gaara? Apa kau mengenalnya?"

"Bisa kau pertemukan aku dengannya?"

"Entahlah, aku tak tahu, mungkin nanti akan kutanyakan dulu pada Sakura."

"Sakura?"

"Yah, dia sahabatku yang selama ini merawat pemuda pirang itu."

"Apa mereka sudah … menikah Neji?" tanya Gaara ragu terbersit kekecewaan bila apa yang ditakutkannya terjadi. Mungkinkah Naruto melupakannya dan tak pernah kembali selama ini karena hal tersebut. Namun segera ditepisnya apa yang barusan dipikirnya belum tentu pemuda itu orang yang ditunggunya. Walau nama Naruto tak lazim tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan adanya nama kembar bukan.

"Itu—"

Tok … tok …

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam tampak masuk ke ruangan Neji dan Gaara. Menunduk hormat sebelum berujar pelan pada kedua atasannya. "Maaf Neji-san, klien kita sudah menunggu di ruang rapat."

"Nanti kita lanjutkan, aku pergi dulu."

"Hn."

Gaara hanya menghabiskan waktunya dengan memeriksa beberapa dokuman penting. Hampir sebagian sepertinya sudah dikerjakan oleh Neji jadi ia hanya tinggal menyelesaikan yang belum saja atau yang malas ditangani oleh sahabat baik yang juga merangkap tangan kanannya seperti kasus kemarin itu.

Walau Gaara tetap fokus memperhatikan tumpukan kertas dihadapannya namun pembicaraanya barusan dengan Neji juga menyita perhatiannya.

"Apa mungkin itu kau, Naruto?" Gaara menyandarkan tubuhnya sejenak. Tangannya tak lagi bergerak untuk menulis. Serasa energinya menghilang ia hanya mencoba menutup matanya sejenak mencoba berpikir jernih tanpa harus berpikiran buruk.

"_Hey, jangan memasang wajah cemberut begitu, Gaara. Aku hanya pergi beberapa hari." Pemuda pirang itu terkekeh pelan sembari mengusap helaian merah milik kekasihnya._

"_Tapi aku … sendirian kalau kau tak ada Naruto."_

"_Tenang saja, aku pasti akan kembali. Lagi pula …" Pemuda yang tadinya berdiri itu berjongkok dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya pada perut._

"_Di sini ada calon anak kita bukan?" ujarnya tersenyum senang sembari mengelus erat perut Gaara yang sedikit membucit._

_Pemuda berambut merah itu tersenyum tipis merasakan sebuah kenyamanan saat tangan hangat itu menyentuh tempat dimana (calon) bayi mereka berada._

"_Tou-san akan cepat pulang, kalian jaga baik-baik kaa-san kalian yah," ujarnya lalu mencium lembut bagian yang masih tertutup kain—baju Gaara._

"_Jadi tunggulah."_

Gaara membuka matanya tergesa saat sebuah bayang masa lalu muncul tanpa di sadarinya. Air matanya mengalir melalui sudut matanya. Terlambat untuk menyembunyikannya dan menahannya tetap di atas sana.

Gaara berpikir kalau ia tak akan pernah serapuh dulu lagi saat Naruto tak kembali dari sebuah perjalanan kerja lima tahun yang lalu. Saat ia harus berjuang sendiri bersama buah hati mereka. Tidak bahkan saat itu merasa tak sanggup dan ingin menghilang saja namun pesan terakhir dan senyum milik Naruto mengembalikannya untuk bertahan hingga sekarang.

Gaara hanya berpikir tak ada gunanya menangis membuang air mata saja. Kalau kau tanyakan empat tahun yang lalu mungkin kau akan menemukan Gaara yang bahkan tak ingin hidup lagi. Namun saat ini ia tak akan pernah memikirkannya lagi, ada seseorang tidak dua orang yang harus selalu dibuatnya tersenyum. Akumu dan Yoru, anak mereka. Walau berat ia akan berjuang.

Sebuah senyum tipis berada di bibir Gaara. "Jika itu benar kau aku pastikan akan memukul kepala pirangmu sampai benjol bertingkat, Naruto. Tapi …" Gaara menggantung kalimatnya di udara. "Kalau kau bersama orang lain dan meninggalkan kami. Aku pasti akan membunuhmu dan pasanganmu itu," ujarnya menyeringai membuat udara yang berada di dalam ruangannya terasa berat.

Gaara menghentikan lamunannya tak ada gunanya hanya berpikir tanpa melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri dan memastikannya.

"Kenapa waktu terlalu lambat berlalu begini," keluhnya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

"_Otou-chan_." Yoru berlari riang memasuki ruangan _tousan_nya. Memeluk kaki tou-sannya erat menjulurkan tangannya minta digendong.

Gaara mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat keduanya berada di kantornya jam segini. 11.00 am. Ini bahkan terlalu cepat untuk makan siang apa lagi untu keduanya pulang dan kenapa bisa berada di kantornya.

"Sabaku-_sama_ saya kembali ke depan dulu."

Gaara tersadar sesaat mendengar suara gadis front office kantornya yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu. Setelah Gaara mengucapkan terima kasih gadis itu berlalu dengan menutup pintu ruangan Gaara.

"Katakan kenapa kalian bisa ada di sini," tanya Gaara. Jangan bilang keduanya mempermaikan seseorang lagi dan berhasil sampai di sini dengan selamat.

"Jangan belpikilan jelek telus _tou-chan_." Jawaban Akumu sukses membuat Gaara harus melebarkan matanya, sejak kapan putra sulungnya menjadi peramal begini.

"Tadi bu gulu ngajak ke kebun binatang _tou-chan_ naik bis sekolah asyik lo." Kali ini Yoru yang berbicara dengan nada manjanya pada Gaara tangannya menjangkau pena di meja Gaara dan mencoba mencoret-coret pekerjaannya namun berhasil di halangi Gaara yang membuat wajah chubby itu cemberut dengan sukses.

"Akumu," tanya Gaara meminta penjelasan yang lebih bisa dimengerti dari pada hanya sebuah perkataan tak jelas Yoru.

"Bu gulu bilang hali ini langsung pulang pulang dali sana. Tapi pas bu gulu sampai di lumah, lumah _tou-chan_ kunci telus bu gulu tanya mau ke mana tlus Yolu bilang kantol _tou-chan_ telus diantal ke sini, gitu deh."

'Apanya yang gitu deh, Akumu?' Untung saja semua orang tahu di mana Sabaku corp kalau tidak bagaimana. Seharusnya wali kelas mereka menelpon terlebih dahulu dan membiarkan Gaara yang menjemput ke sana. Dan tak langsung mengantarnya ke mari bagaimana kalau keduanya malah diculik seseorang lalu dijual keman. Gaara menggeleng pelan menghapus pemikiran bodohnya.

"Ya sudah kalian mau ke makan apa biar _tou-san_ pesankan," tawar Gaara dari pada membiarkan keduanya menghancurkan ruangannya karena bosan. Setidaknya makanan bisa sedikit meredakan tangan jahil keduanya yang tak bisa diam sebentar saja.

"Taman."

"Eh?" Gaara heran dengan jawaban yang baru saja dilontarkan Yoru. Sejak kapan ada makanan bernama taman.

"Ke taman _tou-chan_, bukannya sudah janji semalam?"

Menghela napas sejenak Gaara berpikir. Kenapa anak-anak itu selalu saja mengingat janji yang ditawarkan kepada mereka padahal dipikirnya taman dengan ramen bakal di pilih ramen oleh Yoru. Ternyata ia salah.

"Sebentar lagi yah jangan sekarang."

"Tidak mau. Sekarang. _Tou-chan_ sudah janji."

Gaara hampir saja berkata tidak saat dilihatnya mata Yoru yang mulai berkaca-kaca dengan mulut yang bergerak-gerak mirip err … lupakan. Matanya mengerling pada Akumu yang sedang asyik mengacau ikan di dalam akuarium berharap setidaknya putra sulungnya itu membantunya kali ini. Namun sepertinya bocah merah itu lebih tertarik membuat ikan berjenis loahan itu berlarian.

"Beleskan sendili _tou-chan_," katanya tanpa menoleh pada Gaara.

Baik sepertinya kedua putranya berniat balas dendam gara-gara kue wortel tadi pagi. Atau hanya Akumu yang melakukannya. Entahlah Gaara tak memiliki pilihan saat suara memekakkan dari Yoru mulai terdengar dan jika tidak segera ditenangkan akan membuat semua orang datang dan melihat seorang Gaara yang membuat putranya menangis karena tak mau di ajak ke taman. Apa lagi sekarang sedang ada klien di ruang sebelah.

"Baik. Kalian menang, hah … tapi hanya sebentar."

Keduanya menyeringai senang tanpa terlihat. Makanya jangan pernah meremehkan kedua balita putra Sabaku itu jika tak ingin dapat balasannya. Bahkan itu tou-sannya sendiri.

**xxx**

"Taman … taman …" Yoru terus saja bersenandung riang dengan menggoyangkan tangannya yang bertaut dengan Akumu ke depan dan kebelakang. Senyum bahagianya tak pernah hilang dari bibir mungilnya. Tampak sangat bahagia.

Gaara yang berada di belakang keduanya tak habis pikir. Kalah dengan kedua iblis kecil berkedok balita dihadapannya. Sepertinya gen jahil Naruto menurun sempurna pada keduanya ditambah kecepatan berpikir seorang Gaara.

"Akan jadinya kalian saat besar nanti iblis kecil." Ternyata bukan hanya Neji saja yang terkena imbasnya Gaara juga termasuk dalam list keduanya. "Ternyata aku tetap akan menjadi nomor dua diantara mereka yah?"

"_Tou-chan_ mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Yoru yang baru saja menghentikan nyanyian kebahagiannya. Sebuah senyuman manis masih belum menghilang dari bibirnya.

Gaara hanya menggeleng pelan dan membuat kepala merah itu kembali menghadapa ke depan. Memulai ritual nyanyiannya yang membuat siapa saja malah menarik sudut bibirnya melihat wajahnya. Akumu yang terseret dalam permaianan adik kesayangannya tak berkomentar apa pun. Ia hanya menyamankan langkah dan ayunannya pada Yoru.

"Itu …" Yoru menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya. Tidak baru kemarin dikenalnya berada di seberang jalan. Matanya berbinar riang melihatnya.

Gaara yang heran melihat Yoru hanya termangu melihat apa lagi yang akan dilakukan putra bungsunya. Apa lagi dilihatnya Yoru mulai melepaskan tautan tangannya lalu mulai melangkah pelan. Gaara tak melakukan apa pun dikiranya Yoru hanya ingin menghampiri penjual es krim yang kebetulan berada di samping trotoar yang mereka lalui. Namun matanya membelalak lebar saat langkah kecil itu malah berlari hingga ke tengah jalan sembari berteriak riang.

"Paman lubah!"

Ckiiittt.

Brak.

"Yoruuuu!" Gaara berteriak kencang saat tubuh mungil milik Yoru bersentuhan dengan bagian depan sebuah mobil. Menyesali tangannya yang tak sempat menjangkau tubuh Yoru yang mencoba menyeberang saat sebuah kendaraan melaju kencang dari arah utara. Gaara berlari kencang ke seberang dan memeluk erat tubuh mungil yang barus saja terguling dan berhenti saat menabrak pembatas jalan.

"Yoru … bangun … Yoru." Air mata Gaara turun tanpa dimintanya. Baru saja wajah itu tersenyum memanggil namanya namun kini hanya darah yang terus turun dari atas kepala merah itu seakan menyaingi rambut merahnya.

"Yoru?"

Gaara memutar kepalanya saat mendenga suara seseorang dan menemukan seseorang yang sangat dinantikannya tengah berada di belakangnya. Namun matanya menyalang marah saat tangan itu mencoba menyentuh putranya.

"Jangan sentuh, Yoru!" Gaara berteriak keras saat menyadari kalau pemuda itu datang tidak sendiri ada seorang wanita yang tengah mendorong kursinya dari belakang dengan sebuah cincin yang berada di jari manisnya.

"Jangan keras kepala aku hanya ingin membantumu."

"Memang kau bisa apa? Tak bisa kan?" tanya Gaara sembari melihat Naruto yang duduk dikursi roda. Rasa bencinya mengalahkan akal sehatnya untuk terlebih dulu mengobati Yoru.

"Aku memang tidak bisa tapi temanku bisa." Naruto berkata tak kalah kerasnya pada pria keras kepala yang masih saja menatapnya marah padahal ia tak tahu apa-apa walau sedari tadi ia penasaran dengan pria berambut merah ini.

"Kau bukan siapa-siapa jangan sok peduli dengan putraku." Gaara hanya bisa berkata kasar walau di dalam hati ia menangis lebih pilu. Sekarang apa lagi yang akan datang menderanya.

"Putra? Kau ayahnya?"

Gaara tak menjawab apa-apa ia hanya terus memeluk Yoru dan terus memanggil namanya dalam diam dan isak tangis yang semakin keras terdengar.

"Kalian berdua hentikan. Lebih baik Yoru dibawa ke rumah sakit segera dari pada kalian hanya diam begitu." Suara wanita di belakang Naruto membuat Gaara semakin memeluk erat Yoru namun saat ia merasakan tangan wanita itu yang menyentuh tangannya sembari tersenyum sesaat kemarahan Gaara menghilang.

"Aku akan menyelamatkannya jadi tenang saja. Dia akan baik-baik saja."

Sakura segera melajukan mobilnya cepat dengan mencari rute tercepat untuk sampai ke rumah sakit setelah memastikan denyut jantung bocah berusia lima tahun itu masih ada walau lemah namun ia yakin bocah itu kuat untuk bertahan.

"Bertahanlah Yoru."

**.**

**.**

hahahay Mizu kembali#ditimpuk. Gomen Mizu baru bisa update ini fict setelah sekian lama ditelantarkan, bukan kenapa tapi Mizu benar-benar gak bisa ngetik fict multichapter akhir-akhir in mungkin gejala wb mendadak.

Buat yang udah review chap kemarin arigatou na, gomen Mizu gak bisa balas satu-satu#bow

Terima kasih ne masih mau baca^^ arigatou udah mampir

Review?

Mizu


	5. Chapter 5

**Both of Them is My Life**

**Disclaimer:**

Pinjam Charanya sebentar ya Masashi Kishimoto sensei

**Rate:** K+

Pair: **NaruGaa**

Genre: Family n Romance

**Warning:**

Ini Yaoi a.k.a BoyxBoy, shonen-ai, oc, typo, **M-preg, **alur sedikit cepat.

**Keterangan:**

"blablabla" talk

'blablabla' mind

**Jika Minna-san anti dengan salah satunya, silahkan klik tombol 'Back' di samping**

Here we go…

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

Rumah Sakit Tokyo University

Hampir setengah jam yang lalu sebuah kebisuan masih saja terjadi diantara kedua orang yang duduk hanya berjarak satu meter. Tak ada seorang pun diantara mereka yang berniat sekedar untuk berbincang sembari menunggu waktu berlalu. Berada di depan ruangan di mana seorang anak manusia yang tengah berjuang untuk hidupnya.

Sakura baru saja meninggalkan mereka dan bergabung di dalam sana menjadi asisten seorang dokter bedah. Dan kini hanya ia dan pria itu di sini menunggu dan menunggu hingga lampu berwarna merah itu berubah hijau.

Naruto hanya termangu tanpa berniat untuk menyapa pria yang mengaku sebagai ayah dari kenalan barunya kemarin. Pria berambut merah yang kini tengah menundukkan kepalanya dalam diam menyatukan keduanya tangannya di wajahnya. Dengan tubuh yang terus saja bergetar dalam diam. Ingin rasanya ia memeluk pria tersebut dan menenangkan dalam pelukannya. Hanya saja ia tak menemukan alasan untuk melakukannya.

"Hey …" panggil Naruto lirih, rasanya tak begitu nyaman dengan semua kebisuan ini.

"…"

Naruto menggerakkan kursi rodanya mendekati Gaara dan berada di hadapan ayah muda itu. Menjulurkan tangannya menyentuh helaian kemerahan milik Gaara. "Bertahanlah, aku yakin Yoru akan baik-baik saja."

Gaara mengangkat kepalanya, manik jadenya menemukan iris _safire _yang sangat dikenalnya hanya saja mungkin kini langit biru itu bukan miliknya lagi. Apa sekarang _Kami-sama_ benar-benar mengujinya? Kehilangan penopang hidupnya dan sekarang ia harus menerima kalau belahan jiwanya yang kini tengah berjuang seorang diri untuk hidup di dalam sana.

"Maaf, tadi aku sempat membentakmu … perkenalkan aku Naruto, _tou-san_ Yoru." Naruto tersenyum sembari masih mengusap helaian merah milik Gaara tanpa ragu. Seakan ia merasa mengenal pria beriris jade itu.

_Tou-san_? Dasar _baka_ … Gaara menggigit bibirnya menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke wajah tan itu. Dan membuatnya mengerti, apa Naruto tak lagi mengenali dirinya dan melupakan ia dan kedua putra mereka.

Kedua? Mata Gaara melebar terkejut saat menyadari kalau ia melupakan Akumu dan meninggalkannya di tepi jalan raya tadi sendiri. Tak mengajak serta bocah balita itu ikut bersamanya. Gaara merutuk pelan kebodohan yang baru saja dilakukannya bagaiamana sekarang keadaan putra sulungnyanya itu.

_Sraaak …_

Gaara lalu berdiri dengan segera namun belum sempat ia melangkah sebuah suara sudah memanggilnya.

"Gaara …"

Di sana Neji sedang menggendong Akumu di pelukannya—tertidur karena kebanyakan menangis. Gaara lalu mendekati keduanya mengacuhkan keberadaan—dan tatapan kecewa—Naruto di sampingnya. Sudah cukup ia berteriak keras pada pria pirang itu saat baru saja tiba di rumah sakit tadi. Tak perlu lagi ia berbicara dengan seseorang yang bahkan tak mengenali keluarganya lagi.

"Bagaimana keadaan Yoru?" tanya Neji cemas, bagaimana tidak saat ia di tengah rapat tiba-tiba saja pintunya di ketuk oleh salah satu pegawai front office yang mengantarkan Akumu. Tak biasanya bocah itu menangis tersedu-sedu memanggil nama "Yolu" dan "dalah". Segera saja ia keluar membawa Akumu dan menyerahkan rapat pada asistennya.

Untung saja bocah itu bisa kembali ke kantor dengan selamat jika tidak, entah bagaimana perasaan Gaara saat ini. Ia merasa telah gagal sebagai orang tua. Menjaga kedua putranya saja ia tak bisa. 'Ayah' macam apa ia ini. Tak seharusnya ia melupakan kalau ia memiliki dua putra.

"Gaara," panggil Neji lagi saat tak jua mendapatkan sebuah jawaban dari Gaara. Yang ada malah wajah itu semakin tertekan dan penuh perasaan bersalah.

"Tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja." Neji menarik pelan tubuh Gaara mendekapnya dalam satu tangannya yang bebas, mencoba mengurangi beban ayah muda itu. Tak tega melihat wajah yang selalu datar tanpa ekpresi itu kini mengurai luka dan air mata.

"Maaf … Yoru … maaf, maaf Akumu … _tou-san_ gagal jadi orang tua yang baik untuk kalian," isak Gaara, melupakan kalau ia tengah menanggalkan topeng yang selama ini dipakainya. Hanya karena keduanyalah Gaara bisa menampakkan semua sisi manusianya.

Neji hanya tersenyum kecil melihat salah satu keajaiban dunia mungkin. Saat di mana kau bisa melihat sang atasan terlihat begitu rapuh.

Naruto yang melihat semua adegan yang terjadi di depan matanya mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Sebuah rasa marah dan kesal bercampur aduk di dalam hatinya. Entah kenapa ia tak suka saat pria berambut merah itu dipeluk seseorang walau pun seseorang itu adalah kenalan sahabatnya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa di dalam sini terasa sakit … sebenarnya siapa kalian?" ujar Naruto lirih, ia membalikkan kursi rodanya. Tak ingin lebih lama melihat pemandangan di depan sana. Sebuah tembok putih dihadapannya terasa lebih baik dari pada apa pun juga terlebih saat ini.

'Ada apa?' pikir Naruto saat melihat beberapa orang berpakaian putih tampah berkumpul tak jauh darinya. Dengan mendorong kursi rodaya sedikit Naruto akhirnya berhasil mendengar apa yang baru saja dibincangkan mereka.

"Maaf dok, stok darah dengan golongan darah AB positif kosong dan kami membutuhkan waktu untuk bisa mendapatkannya."

"Bagaimana bisa begitu, seharusnya kalian menyediakan stok darah di bank darah untuk pasien darurat."

"Maafkan kami, seharusnya semua stok darah di bank darah tersedia hanya saja untuk golongan darah AB tidak ada karena golongan darah itu sendiri sangat jarang. Lagi pula beberapa saat lalu stok darah terakhir sudah terpakai."

"Bagaimana ini … tak mungkin kita melanjutkan operasi tanpa adanya tranfusi darah." Pria paruh baya itu memijit hidungnya pelan saat tak menemukan solusi terbaik saat ini. Bagaimana pun ia harus mendapatkan darah itu secepatnya, tak bisa ditunda. Hanya saja golongan darah balita itu sangat jarang ada. Satu-satunya cara hanya pada orang tuanya.

Gaara yang juga ikut melihat keributan di sana akhirnya mendekati mereka.

Golongan AB? Itu adalah golongan darah Naruto sedangkan ia sendiri adalah A tentu saja ia tak bisa memberikan darahnya pada Yoru walau pun ingin.

"Neji apa golongan darahmu?" tanya Gaara kecil, ia tak berharap banyak karena ia tahu golongan darah milik putranya, namun setidaknya mencoba tak apa bukan.

"B positif."

Gaara mencoba berpikir siapa kenalan keluarganya yang mungkin memiliki darah yang sama. Namun tak ada, tak ada seorang pun. Gaara melirik kecil pada pemuda pirang yang tengah duduk di sampingnya. Ingin rasanya ia meminta tapi bibirnya terasa kelu, hingga suara tanya Naruto memecah kebisuan mereka.

"Dokter Shimura, apa golongan darahku? Kau pasti tahu kan … bukankah kemarin Sakura mengatakan kalau hasil pemeriksaan laborku akan keluar hari ini."

Pria setengah baya yang merupakan salah satu staff rumah sakit itu sedikit mengeryitkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan salah satu pasien milik dokter termuda di sini.

"Itu … AB positif." Sedikit ragu ia menjawabnya karena jika yang dipikirkannya benar maka …

Naruto tersenyum senang dengan lengkung bibir yang hampir tertawa.

"Ambil saja seberapa yang kalian butuhkan, lagi pula aku tak keberatan memberikannya untuk Yoru." Naruto hanya berujar lembut ia tak tahu mengapa ia harus melakukan semua ini padahal mungkin saja kondisi tubuhnya akan down kembali dan membuatnya harus koma dan terbaring di tempat tidur. Tapi satu hal yang pasti yang ia sadari, kalau ia tak melakukannya … ia pasti akan menyesal.

"Tapi … Naruto-san, saya rasa Haruno-_san _pasti tak akan mengizinkannya. Bagaimana pun anda masih di bawah pengawasan dokter Haruno."

"Karena itu jangan katakan apa pun pada Sakura. Yang kalian butuhkan darah untuk bocah itu bukan?"

"Tapi bagaimana dengan kondisi tubuh anda, bukankah baru saja sudah membaik dan bagaimana kalau kembali down? Pihak rumah sakit bisa disalahkan."

"Tenang saja, aku akan baik-baik saja. Apa baik membiarkan waktu terbuang percuma hanya untuk berdebat? Nyawa bocah itu bisa jadi dalam bahaya. Kalau kalian masih ragu silahkan buat surat perjanjian kalau aku tak akan menuntut apa pun bila terjadi sesuatu."

Menyerah, karen apa yang dikatakan Naruto benar. Lagi pula ia tak akan memenangkan argumentasi dengan pria yang tengah membulatkan tekadnya itu. Pria berambut hitam itu mendorong kursi roda Naruto pelan menuju tempat pendonoran darah melewati Gaara yang masih menatapnya tak percaya.

"Tenang saja, aku pasti tak akan membiarkan bocah berisik itu pergi darimu."

Walau hanya lirihan tipis tapi Gaara yakin ia mendengar Naruto mengucapkan sesuatu yang baru saja diucapkan Naruto.

"_Gomen _Naruto," ujar Gaara pelan. Di dalam benaknya muncul seribu tanya, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Naruto? Apa ia sedang mengalami sebuah penyakit serius hingga tak bisa mengingat apa pun—melihat reaksinya saat melihat dirinya—namun di dalam hati Gaara yakin kalau Naruto bisa merasakan keberadaan kedua buah hatinya—mereka.

Neji yang berada di samping Gaara merasakan sebuah atmosfer aneh diantara keduanya. Mungkinkah keduanya saling mengenal sebelumnya dan apa yang terjadi di antara keduanya. Apa lagi bila mengingat tadi pagi kalau Gaara ingin mengenal pasien sahabatnya itu, padahal selama ini Gaara tak pernah menunjukkan ketertarikan dengan siapa pun yang ada di dalam pikriannya hanya Akumu dan Yoru serta perusahaan mereka.

Neji mencoba berpikir akan sesuatu, yang ia tahu Sakura sudah merawat Naruto sejak lima tahun yang lalu di Amerika. Naruto adalah kenalan Sakura sejak kanak-kanak yang hidup sebatang kara di dunia ini karena sejak smu kedua orang tua Naruto sudah meninggal dunia. Berbincang setiap hari melalui telephone membuat ia mendengar semua keluh kesah Sakura termasuk tentang pemuda berambut pirang itu. Namun ia tak menemukan nama Gaara di antara semua obrolan ala ibu-ibu itu.

"Neji … kemarikan Akumu." Gaara mengambil Akumu tanpa disadari Neji karena yang bersangkutan masih sibuk di dalam pikirannya sendiri. Gaara duduk di bangku panjang yang ditempatinya semula. Memeluk Akumu erat, manik jadenya menatap iris pada mata Akumu yang terpejam yang kelihatan membengkak. Bocah berusia lima tahun itu mungkin menangis sedari tadi. Padahal tak biasanya ia menangis, mungkinkah ia ikut merasakan apa yang dirasakan adik lima menitnya di dalam sana.

"_Tou-chan_ …" Manik berwarna langit gelap itu menatapnya sembari menggosok matanya pelan. Sepertinya ia terbangun. "Hiks … Yolu … Yolu." Bocah berambut merah sewarna dengan Gaara itu mulai menangis lagi. Sesegukkan sembari memanggil nama adiknya.

"Sssttt … sayang, tenang saja … Yoru akan baik-baik saja," ujar Gaara menenangkan Akumu yang tak hentinya menangis. Perasaannya menjadi tak enak, jangan katakan kalau perasaan buruknya kan menjadi kenyataan. Tidak mungkin kan kalau ia akan kehilangan bocah berisik itu setelah kehilangan Naruto dari hidupnya.

"Akumu … tenanglah, _tou-san_ kalian akan menyelamatkan adikmu."

Neji yang mendengar ucapan kecil Gaara mengernyitkan dahinya heran. '_Tou-san_ kalian?' sebuah rahasia apa lagi yang sebenarnya yang disimpan Gaara saat ini. Ia tahu bukan waktunya untuk bertanya namun ia penasaran.

"Apa maksudmu, _tou-san_ kalian Gaara? Bukankah kau adalah _tou-san_ Akumu dan Yoru?"

Gaara menarik napas pelan, merutuki kebodohannya karena sudah terlepas bicara. Melihat tatapan tajam mata Neji sepertinya kali ini ia tak bisa mengelak lagi setelah sekian lama selalu menghindar dari pertanyaan yang sama walau dalam konteks yang berbeda.

"Nanti. Aku pasti menjelaskannya pada kau—kalian semua—Neji."

**.**

**.**

"Begitukah?"

Neji yang duduk di samping Gaara menundukkan kepalanya beralaskan kedua tangannya sendiri. Rasanya kepalanya masih belum bisa mencerna semau cerita yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Gaara. Begitu berat dan tak bisa dipercaya, hanya saja itu semua benar adanya dan ada di depan matanya.

"Aku tak berharap kau percaya Neji hanya saja aku minta maaf tak pernah mengatakan semuanya padamu sejak semula padahal kau sudah terlalu banyak membantu kami," ujar Gaara lirih. Ia masih memeluk Akumu yang tengah tertidur karena kelelahan menangis.

Keduanya masih duduk di depan ruang operasi menunggu. Menunggu seorang malaikat kecil untuk kembali pada orang-orang yang masih menantinya sampai kapan pun.

"Apa kau akan mengatakan semua padanya Gaara?"

Gaara hanya menggeleng pelan, "aku sudah cukup bahagia hanya dengan ada Akumu dan Yoru, lagi pula …" Gaara tak bisa meneruskan ucapannya sendiri saat ini. Padahal ia hanya bercanda saat itu bila menemukan Naruto dengan seseorang ia akan membunuh Naruto dan pasangannya. Bahkan ia tadi sudah merasakan marah teramat sangat saat melihat Naruto pertama kali. Namun bisakah ia egois saat orang yang sudah mengambil miliknya yang berharga kini tengah berusaha keras di dalam sana mengembalikan malaikat miliknya.

"Kalau Naruto bahagia itu sudah cukup, bahkan kalau ia sudah tak mengingat kami lagi," ujar Gaara pelan seakan berbisik. Gaara semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Akumu seakan mencari sedikit kekuatan dari putra sulungnya.

Neji yang melihat bagaimana kacaunya Gaara saat ini juga ikut merasakan betapa emosi pemuda yang menjadi sahabatnya itu begitu campur aduk. Manik jingganya menatap teduh pada Gaara, mengulurkan tangannya pelan merangkul Gaara dan Akumu bersamaan. Ia tersenyum sedih tanpa tahu harus berekpresi seperti apa saat ini. Terlalu banyak informasi yang didapatkannya.

"Tenang saja, kau pasti akan mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu lagi Gaara. Tidak hanya satu, mungkin keduanya. Tenang saja."

"Apa maksudmu Neji?"

"Ssssttt … sekarang berdoa sajalah agar Kami-sama mengembalikan Yoru kepada kita. Hanya itu, jangan pikirkan yang lain lagi."

Gaara terpaksa mengangguk karena ia tak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Neji. Matanya perlahan menutup seiring dengan waktu yang kian terus berputar. Tubuh dan hatinya terlalu letih, letih menunggu dan letih saat sebuah luka kembali terbuka. Tertidur tanpa melepaskan pelukannya pada buah hatinya.

"Tidurlah, Gaara. Saat kau bangun nanti pastikan sendiri kebahagiaanmu."

.

.

"_Otou-chan."_

"…"

"_Otou-chan,_ bangun."

"…"

"Kalau _tou-chan_ tidul telus, Yolu pelgi adja deh."

"Eh? YORUUUU."

Sebuah teriakan keras memecah keheningan malam. Pemuda berambut merah itu terengah-engah semabari mencoba mengatur kembali napasnya yang terputus-putus karena sebuah mimpi barusan yang dialaminya.

"Yoru." Gaara memejamkan matanya sesaat saat baru menyadari dimana ia berada. Sebuah ruangan putih. Salah satu kamar rumah sakit. Gaara melepaskan selimut yang dipakainya, membiarkan benda bergaris putih biru itu jatuh. Saat ini yang ia tahu ia harus ke sana. Ke tempat bocah nakal itu berada. Tak akan dibiarkannya salah satu jiwanya itu pergi. Tak akan pernah.

Turun dari tempat tidur yang sama di mana Akumu juga tertidur bersamanya. Namun Gaara membiarkan sang kakak tertidur, tanpa berniat membuat suara apa pun yang mungkin akan membangunkannya, Gaara melangkah pelan.

Kaki itu terus saja berjalan tanpa tahu petunjuk yang harus ditujunya. Gaara hanya mengandalkan instingnya. Menuju tempat dimana Yoru sedang 'tertidur' pulas. Ruang ICU. Di sanalah langkah kaki Gaara terhenti.

"Yoru," panggilnya pelan pada sesosok bocah yang tengah terlelap dengan berbagai alat terpasang ditubuhnya. Gaara menatap mirip keadaan putra bungsunya, seandainya saja ia bisa menggantikan posisi Yoru di sana dengan senang hati ia akan melakukannya.

"_Kami-sama_, kali ini … hanya kali ini aku mohon kembalikan ia padaku. Jangan ambil Yoru dariku. Aku mohon. _Onegai."_

Tubuh Gaara merosot bersandarkan kaca pembatas yang terpasang. Tak seorang pun yang diperbolehkan masuk itulah mengapa ia hanya bisa menatap tanpa bisa menyentuh bahkan memeluk duplikat miliknya itu.

"Bangun sayang, _kaa-san_ mohon … akan kaasan berikan ramen sebanyak yang Yoru mau, _kaa-san_ mohon bangunlah."

Gaara benar-benar kehilangan dirinya sendiri bahkan ia tak menyadari panggilan yang dikatakannya pada Yoru. Padahal selama ini ia menyembunyikan kalau ialah yang telah melahirkan kedua malaikat kembar itu ke dunia. Hanya karena ia tak ingin keduanya mencari dimana _tou-san_ mereka.

"_Kaa-san_ mohon." Air mata yang seakan telah kering ternyata masih bersedia menemani Gaara melayangkan doanya pada Kami-sama di atas sana. Berharap doanya dikabulkan. Tak ada yang tak mungkin bagi sang pencipta alam bukan.

"Gaara-_san_?"

Gaara menolehkan matanya saat menyadari sebuah panggilan lembut yang tertuju padanya. Di sana gadis berambut merah muda yang tadi menolong Yoru. Tangan gadis itu membantu Gaara untuk berdiri tegak kembali, matanya terlihat ikut terluka.

"Maaf baru memperkenalkan diri, Haruno Sakura. Dokter spesialis syaraf."

Haruno? Bukankah seharusnya ia bermarga Uzumaki kalau gadis ini sudah menikah dengan Naruto? Atau ia …

"Tenang saja kami sudah berusaha semampunya untuk menyelamatkan Yoru. Hanya tinggal keinginan anak itu untuk bertahan dan kembali pada kita. Sejujurnya …"

"Ada apa? Katakan bagaimana keadaan Yoru, katakan padaku."

Sakura melipat kedua tangannya, sedikit ragu haruskah ia mengatakan apa yang terjadi sejujurnya pada Gaara. Namun ia tahu pasti orang tua dari Yoru ini mempunyai hak penuh mengetahui bagaimana keadaaanya.

"Baiklah. Hanya saja jangan khawatir, kami akan berusaha meminimalisirnya nanti."

Gaara menatap tak sabar pada gadis dihadapannya, sebenarnya ia penasaran hanya saja tak mungkin ia berteriak histeris yang hanya membuat dirinya terlihat semakin buruk.

"Ada gangguan pada sistem motorik kiri Yoru yang membuat pergerakannya mungkin tak akan sama seperti semula akibat benturan pada otak kanannya yang mengalami benturan. Dengan kata lain ada kemungkinan Yoru akan lumpuh pada bagian kirinya. Hanya saja …" sekali lagi Sakura menahan perkataannya, " itu masih belum dipastikan akan bersifat permanent atau tidak sebelum Yoru bangun. Dan jika ia tak bangun hingga siang nanti, bersiaplah untuk yang terburuk _ne_, Gaara-_san."_

Cukup sepertinya _Kami-sama_ tak pernah membiarkan ia mengecap yang namanya kebahagiaan utuh dalam jangka panjang. Dulu Naruto sekarang haruskah Dia juga mengambil Yoru dari hidupnya. Tidak Gaara tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi bagaimana pun juga Yoru harus tetap hidup. Harus.

"Gaara-_san_ apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura heran saat Gaara mencoba untuk masuk ke dalam ruang ICU.

"Hentikan Gaara-_san _kau tak akan membuat semua lebih baik."

Namun kata-kata Sakura hanya berbuah kebisuan saat Gaara bersikukuh, mengacukan beberapa perawat yang berada di ruangan yang ikut menghentikan langkahnya mendekati tempat tidur Yoru. "Kalau mereka tak bisa menyelamatkan Yoru di sini. Aku akan membawanya—"

"Percuma. Walau pun kau bersikeras mengeluarkan Yoru dari sini dan membawanya kemana pun selama kondisi Yoru belum stabil kau hanya akan mengantarkannya lebih cepat ke alam sana, Gaara-_san."_

_Tap._

Gaara membantu. Benarkah? Tak adakah jalan lain untuk mengembalikan senyuman itu. Kembali padanya.

"Kumohon bersabarlah. Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan tahu. Menunggu itu menyebalkan dan sekarang aku pun masih harus menunggu untuk kedua kalinya."

Gaara menelusuri kemana arah pandangan Sakura. Kemarahan yang tadi tercipta karena perkataan gadis itu yang seakan mengerti ternyata benar adanya. Di sana, pemuda berambut kekuningan itu kembali tertidur dengan banyak alat yang sama dengan Yoru. Naruto.

"Apa maksud semua ini?"

"Pemuda keras kepala itu mendonorkan darahnya tanpa sepengetahuanku. Dan kau tahu itu semua membuat tubuhnya yang belum sepenuhnya pulih kembali memburuk. Namun aku tak bisa menyalahkannya karena aku tahu seberapa keras kepala Naruto itu." Sakura hanya bisa terpaku melihat keadaan Naruto.

Awalnya ia lega ditengah operasi darah berhasil tersedia namun ia tak menyangka kalau itu darah Naruto sendiri. Entah bagaimana perasaanya saat itu di satu sisi ia tetap harus mempertahankan nyawa Yoru yang tengah ditanganinya dan disisi lain ia harus mencegah Naruto melakukan hal bodoh untuk kesekian kali.

Tidak. Bohong bukan?

Tidak cukupkah semua yang sudah terjadi selama ini. Haruskah ia terjebak di sini. Gaara terduduk tak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi. Seakan saat ini ia harus memilih siapa yang inginkan untuk kembali.

"Kau kejam _Kami-sama_."

.

.

Sudah hampir sebulan berlalu sejak saat itu. Rasanya seakan bangun dari mimpi buruk saja. Gaara tersenyum tipis pada sebuket bunga yang berada ditangannya. Untuk seseorang yang sangat disayanginya. Ia tak pernah menyangka akan berakhir seperti ini rasanya seakan semua yang telah terjadi hanya sebuah mimpi.

Tidak itu semua bukanlah sebuah mimpi, kenyataan …

"Hari ini sangat cerah, bukan Naruto?" ujarnya seorang diri entah untuk siapa. Bibir itu tersenyum sangat tipis. Menarik napas perlahan Gaara menikmati betapa angin hari ini begitu sejuk, sangat menenangkan perasaanya.

"_Otou-chan_ … melamun lagi, _ne_?"

Sebuah interupsi kecil dari sisi kanannya membuat Gaara tertawa kecil di dalam hati. Ah, bagaimana ia bisa lupa kalau ia tak sendiri, berdua …

Bukan mereka bertiga, dan yang barusan memanggilnya bukan Akumu, namun Yoru yah akhirnya bocah berisik itu sadar di detik-detik terakhir membuat Gaara sempat berhenti bernapas saat itu.

Gaara mensejajarkan tubuhnya pada Yoru yang terduduk di kursi roda. Kecelakaan itu merenggut setidaknya pergerakan bocah aktif itu. Kaki kirinya lumpuh, dan syukurnya hanya sementara karena Sakura mengatakan bisa dipulihkan dengan terapi namun harus menunggu untuk dilakukan.

"_Gomen, tou-san_ hanya sedikit melamun tadi."

"Melamun atau mikilin paman lubah, _tou-chan_?"

"Uhuk." Gaara mendeatglare Akumu yang baru saja melontarkan perkataan tepat sasaran padanya tanpa basa-basi. Ingin rasanya ia mencekik bocah sok tahu itu kalau tak memikirkan bocah itu adalah putranya sendiri.

"Hihihi … muka _tou-chan_ melah … melah," tambah Yoru membuat Gaara salah tingkah menghadapi duo evil yang sudah kembali lagi. Tapi dibalik semua itu ia lega melihat senyum Yoru lagi karena akhir-akhir ini putra bungsunya itu selalu lesu.

"_Tou-chan_ suka sama paman lubah, yah."

Cukup sepertinya kalau percakapan ini diteruskan bisa-bisa membuat Gaara terkena serangan jantung karena kerja jantungnya yang meningkat sekian detik. "Sudah, jangan bahas itu lagi. Kalian masih mau ke sana bukan?"

"Iya." Keduanya menjawab kompak pertanyaan Gaara. Tentu saja mereka juga sangat ingin bertemu sosok yang sangat mereka sukai saat pertama kali bertemu Paman Rubah mereka.

.

.

Gaara mendorong pelan pintu bertuliskan Uzumaki Naruto. Kamar tempat Naruto dirawat. Walau sudah dipindahkan ke bangsal perawatan—hari ini— namun sejak saat itu Naruto masih belum membuka matanya. Hanya denyutan jantung yang tertera pada monitor sajalah yang menandakan pemuda berambut pirang itu masih hidup. Hanya belum waktunya ia bangun.

Walau masih belum tahu apa yang sudah terjadi sebelumnya namun Gaara sudah mengikhlaskan semua. Ia sudah berjanji saat Yoru _terbangun bukan._

"_Gaara-san lihat, Yoru …"_

_Gaara menengadahkan matanya melihat pergerakan kecil dari tangan mungil Yoru. Yah tangan kecil itu akhirnya bergerak walau sesaat jantung Yoru menghilang._

"_Yoru," lirih Gaara pelan mendekati tempat Yoru terbaring dengan beberapa dokter yang mengelilinginya. Perlahan namun pasti kelopak mata itu terbuka memperlihatkan langit biru yang terasa sangat lama Gaara rindukan._

_Titik air mata itu mengalir pelan tanpa bisa dicegah. Menetes mengikuti arah gravitasi bumi dari mata milik seorang Sabaku Gaara._

"_Hiks … tou-chan, sakit … hiks."_

_Segera Gaara memeluk bocah itu tak memperdulikan kalau ia akan menyenggol beberapa peralatan yang menyokong kehidupan Yoru. Yang ia tahu ia sangat merindukan bocah berisik itu. Merindukan suaranya, celotehannya, bahkan candaanya. Padahal hanya beberapa hari ia tak mendengarnya namun seakan lama tak berjumpa._

'_Arigatou Kami-sama, arigatou …'_

"_Tou-chan napa ikut nangis? Tou-chan sakit juga?"_

_Gaara menggeleng, betapa pertanyaan polos itu menambah rasa haru dihatinya. Sangat, betapa ia sangat mensyukuri semua ini._

"_Sepertinya Naruto-san masih belum akan terbangun. Kasihan Haruno-san."_

_Sebuah kalimat singkat dari seorang perawat yang berada di ruang yang sama membuat Gaara ikut terenyuh. Sedih entah karena Naruto belum terbangun atau karena bukan ia yang berada di samping Naruto saat ini. _

'_Kami-sama, aku tak serakah. Jika Naruto bahagia bersamanya tolong kembalikan ia pada gadis it,' doa Gaara di dalam hati karena ia tak akan bisa membenci Haruno Sakura yang juga ikut mengembalikan nyawa putranya. 'Selamat tinggal Naruto.'_

Gadis yang sedang mengupas apel itu menolehkan kepalanya saat melihat adanya tamu yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu. Wajahnya terlihat senang melihat tamu spesial yang datang mengunjungi pasiennya.

"Gaara-san, Akumu, Yoru, ohayou … silahkan masuk."

Gaara tersenyum tipis, tak berkata apa-apa hanya membawa Yoru dan Akumu mendekati ranjang tempat Naruto berada. Menggendong Yoru dan duduk bersama di sofa di sudut ruangan. Setelah menyerahkan buket bunga yang dibawanya pada Sakura.

"_Ne_, bibi pelmen kalet, kenapa Paman lubah tidul telus. Gak mau main sama Yolu?"

"Tenang saja, Paman rubah kalian bakal bangun. Pasti." Sakura berujar sembari tersenyum memberikan potongan apel yang sudah dikupasnya pada Yoru. "Yoru sendiri bagaimana? Masih sakit?"

"Ughh. Sakit banget. Nyut-nyut gitu, _ne _… tapi kata _tou-chan_ Yolu halus kuat kalau mau sembuh. Yolu mau main bola sama _nii-chan_ lagi. Ya kan _nii-chan_?" tanya Yoru pada Akumu yang sedari tadi diam. Asyik makan apel sendirian tanpa memperhatikan percakapan keduanya.

"_Nii-chan_ jelek! Kalau Yolu ngomong itu dengelin bukan makan sendirian. Bagi Yolu juga."

"Gak mau. Itu ditangan You masih banyak yang di piring buat _Nii-chan_ semua."

Yoru menggembungkan pipinya kesal saat melihat Akumu yang menyembunyikan piring berisi apel yang diberikan Sakura dibelakang punggungnya. Selain hamburger Akumu memang menyukai buah berwarna sama dengan rambutnya itu.

"Sudah, nanti bibi kupasin lagi masih banyak kok, tenang saja," ujar Sakura yang melihat kedua bocah serupa itu mulai saling melempar _deathglare._

"Maaf Sakura-_san_, keduanya—"

"Tidak apa. Rasanya lebih baik begini. Daripada hanya sepi tanpa suara, kau tahu Gaara-san aku merasa kasihan pada Naruto. Apakah ia tak mau bangun karena merasa tak ada seorang pun yang menunggunya pulang? Itukah mengapa ia memilih untuk tertidur?"

Gaara mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar kalimar rancu dari bibir Sakura. Hampir saja ia lupa dengan masalah Sakura yang masih menggunakan nama keluarganya.

"Apa aku yang sebagai sahabatnya tidak cukup berarti baginya?"

'Heh? Sahabat?'

"Apa maksudmu Sakura-_san_? Bukankah kau dan Naruto sudah meni—"

Sakura menggeleng, "kalau kau berpikir cincin yang melingkar dijariku adalah cincin pernikahanku dengan Naruto kau salah Gaara. Aku memang sudah bertunangan namun bukan dengan Naruto. Naruto sudah kuanggap saudaraku sendiri. Aku berhutang nyawa dengan pemuda itu di masa lalu."

"_Tou-chan, daijoubu yo_?" tanya Yoru bingung saat melihat ayahnya yang terdiam tanpa mengatakan apa pun lagi. Tangannya mencubit kuat lengan Gaara membuat ayahnya itu akhirnya tersadar dan menatap kesal pada Yoru yang malah memasang wajah tak bersalahnya, 'dasar tak adakah cara lain selain itu, Yoru?"

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa—maksudku bagaimana bisa Naruto bersamamu?"

"Kau mau mendengarnya Gaara-san? Ini akan jadi cerita yang panjang, tapi kurasa tak apa bukan selagi kita hanya bisa menuggu di sini."

Gaara mengangguk, ia benar-benar penasaran saat ini bagaimana bisa Naruto menghilang, lalu muncul bersama Sakura dan kelihatannya tak mengenali dirinya juga melupakan apa yang terjadi.

"Ini semua dimulai lima tahun yang lalu saat aku berlibur ke jepang setelah sekian lama berada di Amerika. Aku mengunjungi orang tuaku yang sedang berada di rumah sakit. Kau tahu apa yang kutemui saat berada di rumah sakit? Naruto yang terbujur kaku karena mengalami kecelakaan. Dan keadaanya cukup buruk."

"Kecelakaan?" tanya Gaara heran mengapa ia tak tahu menahu adanya kecelakaan yang terjadi bukankah seharusnya media mengetahuinya?

"Kecelakaan kereta api yang menuju ke Sapporo dan meledak di jembatan penyebrangan."

Yah, Gaara ingat adanya sebuah kecelakaan besar yang menyebabkan banyak jiwa melayang karenanya. Hampir semua penumpang dan awak meninggal dan beberapa luka berat. Namun tak ada nama Naruto diantara penumpang itu. Lagi pula Gaara tak tahu kalau Naruto menaiki kereta itu. Yang ia tahu Naruto pergi memenuhi panggilan pekerjaan di kota Sapporo.

"Aku menyembunyikan nama Naruto, karena kau tahu Gaara hanya Naruto yang memiliki tingkat persentasi kehidupan paling tinggi—Kami-sama sungguh menyayanginya— karena itu aku tak ingin media akan mengusiknya selama masa perawatan. Lagi pula yang kutahu Naruto sebatang kara, Bibi Kushina dan Paman Minato sudah lama berpulang. Dan aku membawanya ke Amerika untuk perawatan yang lebih baik di rumah sakitku."

Gaara menggenggam erat tangan Yoru, hanya sekedar menahan perasaanya yang ingin berteriak pada wanita ini. Tak tahukah ia betapa ia sungguh kehilangan Naruto saat itu. Dan ia hancur karenanya. Namun menyadari kalau Sakura mengenal akrab kedua orang tua Naruto jadi mungkin ia tak tahu kalau Naruto sudah bersamanya.

"Di sana, walau perkembangan Naruto bagus namun terlalu lama ia bisa kembali bangun. Dan … saat bangun Naruto kehilangan semua memorinya."

Itukah, sebabnya Naruto tak mengenali keduanya saat bertemu. Itukah mengapa ia seakan tak mengingat Gaara. Apakah selama masa itu kau juga menderita Naruto? Sama seperti aku yang tak pernah berhenti berharap kau masih hidup di belahan dunia ini?

Gaara menatap sendu pada Naruto yang masih tertidur dengan napas teratur seakan ia benar-benar hanya tidur bukan kehilangan setengah kesadarnnya.

"Gaara-_san_?"

"Ya."

"Apa kau mengenal Naruto? Entah mengapa aku merasa kalian berdua berhubungan melihat tatapan matamu saat pertama kali kita bertemu. Kau tahu, matamu seakan mengungkapkan kemarahan padaku, seakan aku mengambil milikmu."

Tertegun Gaara mendengarnya. Benar ia sempat marah dan cemburu melihat Naruto saat itu yang bersama Sakura. Tanpa mengenalinya namun bersama wanita lain yang memiliki cincin di jari manisnya. Bukankah itu menyakitkan.

"_Tou-chan_ sesak."

Gaara segera melepaskan pelukannya saat menyadari kalau ia terlalu erat memeluk Yoru. Bocah itu meringis pelan merasakan ada yang aneh pada ayahnya. Namun ia tak bertanya saat mata berbeda dengannya itu menyiratkan kesedihan. Sama saat ada yang bertanya di mana kaasan mereka.

"_Tou-chan_ mau dekat paman lubah," ujar Yoru menunjuk pada Naruto.

Gaara menggendong Yoru mendekati Naruto mendudukannya di samping Naruto membiarkan Yoru menyentuh wajah pemuda yang merupakan ayah biologis Yoru dan Akumu.

"_Tou-chan_ naik," pinta Akumu melihat Yoru yang tengah ikut tidur di sisi Naruto sembari memeluknya. Gaara mengangkat Akumu dan meletakkan di samping Yoru. Membiarkan kedua putranya bertemu dengan ayah kandung mereka.

"Ne, Sakura-_san_ … apa kau percaya akan sebuah keajaiban?"

Sakura meletakkan jari telunjuknya di dagu memasang wajah berpikir. Apa maksud Gaara saat ini.

"Bisakah kau melihatnya," ujar Gaara menunjuk kedua putranya.

Sakura mengikuti arah yang diberikan. Akumu dan Yoru. Naruto.

Sakura memperhatikan lebih lama pada ketiganya, rasanya ada yang familiar diantara ketiganya. Namun apa. Ia masih terus berpikir saat baru disadarinya apa persamaan ketiganya.

"Gaara, mungkinkah …" ucap Sakura ragu. Namun ia merasakan kalau apa yang dipikirkannya nyata.

"Apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu saat ini benar."

Akhirnya, Gaara bisa mengatakan apa yang selama ini disimpannya sebuah kenyataan dimana ia bukanlah seorang ayah, namun 'ibu'. Seorang pemuda yang diberikan sebuah anugerah dan amanah untuk membesarkan kedua malaikat milik _Kami-sama_.

"Akumu dan Yoru adalah putra Naruto dan dirimu bukan? … langit biru ketiganya sama, bahkan kalau diperhatikan warna rambut Yoru tak sepenuhnya merah bukan ada warna kekuningan yang berada di sana. Dan itulah alasannya Naruto selalu ingin bertemu mereka. Karena bagaimana pun hubungan itu lebih kental bukan? Bahkan walau dia tak menyadarinya," ujar Sakura menyelesaikan hipotesisnya.

"Apa semua itu menjawab pertanyaanmu Sakura-san?"

Sakura berdiri, lalu mendekati sisi lain ranjang Naruto. Ia mengepalkan tangannya, melayangkan pelan ke kepala Naruto, "bangun _baka_! Kau tak pernah mengatakan kau punya keluarga. Dan aku sudah seenaknya membawamu dari mereka. Maaf, maaf … Gaara-san … aku benar-benar tak tahu." Wanita yang berprofesi sebagai dokter muda itu tak kuasa menahan tangis saat menyadari satu fakta lagi. Jika melihat usia keduanya dengan kecelakaan yang terjadi, itu berarti Gaara sedang mengandung keduanya bukan? Bagaimana bisa ia melewati itu semua seorang diri. Terlebih dengan kehamilan yang tak biasa ini.

"Maafkan aku, Gaara-_san _… seharusnya aku tak melakukan tindakan bodoh itu."

"Sudahlah, kalau kau tak membawa Naruto mungkin aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Terima kasih Sakura-_san_. Terima kasih."

Yah tak ada yang bisa disalahkan saat ini bukan. Karena Naruto sudah kembali hanya menunggu pemuda itu membuka dengan kekuatannya sendiri. Begitu banyak orang yang menunggunya.

"Naruto, bangunlah. Tidakkah kau ingin memeluk mereka dengan tanganmu sendiri. Lihatlah sekarang mereka sudah ada di sini. Bukankah kau menyuruhku menunggumu. Sampai kapan aku harus menunggumu?"

"Hiks … _tou-chan_ napa nangis?" Yoru dan Akumu yang sempat tertidur di samping Naruto terbangun karena mendengar suara isak tertahan milik Gaara. Mereka berdua bangun dengan susah payah lalu menghambur pada pelukan Gaara yang berdiri di sisi kanan Naruto.

"_Tou-chan_ cengeng, hiks."

"Naruto, lihatlah kami di sini akan menunggumu. Karena itu bangunlah. Aku mohon, aku tak bisa membesarkan mereka seorang diri di sini."

Sakura menahan tangisnya sendiri saat ini. Kenapa ia yang seorang dokter tak bisa mengabulkan doa keluarga kecil itu. Padahal ia mampu namun kuasa yang diatas sana bukanlah kehendaknya yang hanya seorang manusia. "Hey, Naruto jika kau tak lekas bangun kupastikan semua ramen di dunia ini akan kuhanguskan, baka. Ingat seseorang yan kau tanyakan saat itu? Mungkinkah itu Gaara-san? Bahkan alam bawah sadarmu memanggil dia, sekarang tak bisakah kau sendiri yang kembali dan memastikannya air matamu sendiri saat itu?"

.

.

Gelap, mengapa semua terasa sangat gelap saat ini. Hal terakhir yang kuingat saat darah ini diambil demi bocah berisik itu.

Apa sekarang dia baik-baik saja? Gaara … kenapa rasanya aku tak asing dengan wajah itu, bisakah jelaskan padaku siapa dirimu? Gaara?

"_Naruto, bangunlah. Tidakkah kau ingin memeluk mereka dengan tanganmu sendiri. Lihatlah sekarang mereka sudah ada di sini. Bukankah kau menyuruhku menunggumu. Sampai kapan aku harus menunggumu?"_

Siapa? Suara siapa itu, mengapa terasa begitu menyedihkan begini … sakit … dadaku sakit.

"_Naruto, lihatlah kami di sini akan menunggumu. Karena itu bangunlah. Aku mohon, aku tak bisa membesarkan mereka seorang diri di sini."_

Gaara? Yah wajah itu wajah Gaara, kenapa aku melupakannya … kenapa menangis sayang? Apa akau sudah menyakitimu lagi … maaf … kumohon jangan menangis lagi.

"GAARAAA."

.

.

"Naruto?" Gaara melepaskan kedua pelukannya saat menyadari adanya tepukan ringan pada kepalanya. Hangat, rasa hangat yang sudah begitu lama terlupa rasa hangat dari seseorang yang sudah lama menghilang.

"_Tadaima_," lirih Naruto pelan sembari tersenyum tipis. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lemah hanya saja melihat wajah yang begitu dirindukannya itu membuatnya mendapatkan trasferan energi yang begitu besar. Mencoba duduk dibantu oleh Sakura.

"_Baka._ Kenapa baru bangun sekarang. Tak tahukah aku sudah terlalu lama menunggumu. Lama. Lama." Gaara memeluk tubuh lemah Naruto, membiarkan saja kalau kedua putranya terhimpit diantara mereka. Yang ia tahu ia merindukan Naruto. Sangat. "_Okaeri,_ Naruto."

Sakura yang melihat Naruto terbangun hanya bisa berucap syukur pada Kami-sama. Mengelap pelan titik air mata yang masih menggantung di sudut matanya, 'selamat kembali, Naruto.'

"Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?"

Neji yang baru saja tiba hanya berpikir heran saat melihat mata Gaara dan Sakura yang memerah. Dan posisi Gaara yang tengah memeluk erat Naruto ditengahi Akumu dan Yoru.

"Lebih baik kau lepaskan pelukanmu, Gaara jika tak ingin kedua bocah itu kehabisan napas."

"Huwaaaahhhhh … _tou-chan_ dan paman pilang kejam. Kami beldua dijepit." Marah keduanya ada kedua orang yang sangat mereka sayangi itu. Namun bukan ekpresi marah yang terlihat malah itu menambah keimutan di wajah _chubby _mereka.

"_Gomen,_ sayang … _tou-chan_ tak sengaja," ujar Gaara mengelus lembut kepala keduanya yang memasang wajah cemberut berjamaah.

"Belikan lamen/hambulgel dulu," jawab keduanya kompak.

"Baik, baik … sepulang dari sini kita beli di supermarket."

"Horraaay!"

Gaara tersenyum kecil melihat keduanya yang tengah bertos ria dan menyeringai senang. Sepertinya mereka ada rencana kecil untuk nanti.

"Gaara … mungkinkah keduanya," tanya Naruto ragu.

Gaara memiringkan kepalanya heran, mungkinkah Naruto sudah mengingat semuanya. Tentang dirinya juga kehamilannya. Sebuah senyum kecil mampir di bibir Sabaku bungsu itu, "_ne_ … keduanya. Tidak hanya satu namun kita diberikan dua malaikat kecil, Naruto."

Naruto segera memeluk erat keduanya mengacuhkan kalau keduanya sedang memberikan _deathglare _karena sudah mengganggu rapat kecil mereka. Ia sudah terlalu lama menanti kedatangan keduanya sejak masih di dalam.

"Paman lubah sama saja dengan _tou-chan_ suka peluk-peluk Yolu."

"_Tou-san_, kalian harus panggil _tou-san_ bukan paman lubah," ujar Naruto menjawil hidung keduanya, yang disambut wajah bingung keduanya. Padahal ia baru saja bangun namun ia merasa sudah sangat sehat saat ini.

"Telus panggil _tou-chan_ siapa? Masa _Tou-chan_ Akumu dua?"

"Tentu saja panggil _KAA-SAN_, bukan begitu Uzumaki Gaara?" goda Naruto yang membuat wajah sang pemilik nama memerah karena penekanan pada kata-kata Naruto. Sepertinya ia sudah sepulihnya 'sembuh' terbukti dari Naruto yang sudah mulai menggoda istri tersayangnya.

"Lebih baik kau tidur kembali Naruto, sebelum aku yang menidurkanmu paksa. Dan jangan bicara macam-macam pada keduanya. Mengerti."

Udara langsung berubah membeku saat suara dingin Gaara memerintah Gaara. Namun hanya sesaat karena sesudahnya malah suara tawa Naruto yang terdengar. Benar, ini Gaara-nya … Gaara miliknya.

"Sudah, Naruto lebih baik kau istirahat. Tubuhmu masih belum pulih."

"Lo Sakura-_chan_? Kau ada di sini juga? Kenapa?"

Semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu terpaku, mungkinkah ingatan Naruto selama kehilangan ingatannya menghilang? Memang ada beberapa kasus amnesia yang kehilangan ingatan selama rantang waktu itu. Tapi sudahlah semua akan baik-baik saja saat ini bukan.

"Tidak ada hanya ingin mengunjungi keponakanku saja. Kau menikah tidak mengundangku, _baka_."

"Ehhehehe … maaf aku tak tahu kau ada dimana sih. Kukira sudah menghilang ditelan bumi."

_Twitch_

"Tidur, dan jangan membatah," perintah Sakura saat menyadari Naruto akan mengajukan protesnya, "aku akan menghubungi dokter Kabuto dulu."

Neji yang sedari tadi terlupakan hanya tertawa miris melihat kekuatan mutlak seorang Haruno Sakura. Dokter muda yang juga pemilik salah satu rumah sakit di Amerika itu. Menakutkan.

Neji lalu beranjak mendekati keluarga kecil itu sekedar memberi salam dan selamat pada atasannya sekaligus sahabat baiknya—walau mungkin Naruto tak mengingatnya lagi—"Selamat datang kembali Naruto. Perkenalkan aku—"

"—Paman Kuntilanak."

Semua orang diruangan itu tertawa pelan mendengar panggilan Neji dari duo iblis yang sudah memulai aksinya lagi membuat Neji harus pundung di pojokan untuk kesekian kali—menjadi korban duo Uzumaki yang suka menjahilinya. Sepertinya semua akan baik-baik saja sekarang dan selamanya.

.

**0o0**

.

**A/N:** Akhirnya ini fict selesai juga^^ gomen ne membuat reader-tachi menunggu. Mizu harap pada puas sama akhirnya ne. ini fict memang tak mengambil konflik yang terlalu berat. Yah mungkin lain waktu ne.

Special Thanks to : **Aoi Ko Mamoru`** La Nina Que ' Aru-chan `**Yashina uzumaki` **Ega` **Hana Hikari` **Dark Calamity of princess` **Ryoma-chan` **Rosa Dama` **Tsubaki Audhi` **SabaUchi Suchan` **Kanon 1010` **Galich item` **Katskrom`** Miss no Login` **Hatakehanahungry`**Nabilabila` **n yang udah baca fict Mizu**.

Jaa ne sampai jumpa di fict Mizu yang lain^^

Sign

Mizu

.

**0o0**

.

~Sedikit Spoiler for Next Season~

"Patah hati ne, Neji?" goda Sakura pada Neji di sampingnya. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di sebuah taman. Manik emeraldnya terus saja memperhatikan bagaimana keluarga kecil dihadapannya bercanda—bermain bersama.

"Kau sendiri?" tanya Neji balik karena sepertinya ketahuan Sakura bagaimana perasaanya pada atasannya itu.

"Nih." Sakura memamerkan cincin miliknya pada Neji membuat Neji mendecak kesal dilangkahi Sakura. Padahal wanita itu tak pernah mengatakan kalau sudah memiliki kekasih.

"Bersabarlah kau pasti menemukan orang yang tepat nanti."

"Semoga kau benar." Keduanya lalu terdiam sampai Naruto memanggil keduanya untuk bergabung. Menyelesaikan istana pasir yang diminta Akumu dan Yoru.

"Ayo kesana."

.

.

Sebuah mobil berwarna hitam tampak berhenti tak jauh dari taman yang berada diseberangnya. Mengamati sebuah keluarga yang tampaknya tengah berpiknik bersama. Empat orang dewasa dan dua orang bocah dengan perawakan mirip.

"Nyonya besar apa kita akan turun?"

"Tidak perlu. Itukah dia?"

"Yah benar itu tuan muda. Saya sudah memastikan semuanya sebelumnya. Apa sudah saatnya kita menjemputnya, Nyonya?"

"Tidak. Belum. Sebentar lagi. Sudah sebaiknya kita pulang."

"Baik."

Mobil itu pun lalu pergi berjalan menjauh meninggalkan sebuah pertanda akan adanya badai di sebuah keluarga kecil tersebut.

**The End**


End file.
